


El deseo del cuerpo ante el amor.

by Buckhardt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Louis, Complete, M/M, Romance, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckhardt/pseuds/Buckhardt
Summary: Harry, Louis y Zayn viven juntos, Niall y Liam viven en el departamento de al lado. Los cinco son mejores amigos y dos tienen un secreto.





	El deseo del cuerpo ante el amor.

Dedicado a hestking.

 

El sonido del agua cayendo sobre el techo y la ventana no lo dejaba dormir. La última hora estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, estiró su mano en medio de la desesperación por no poder dormir y dió con el celular, en la pantalla marcaba que eran las tres de la madrugada. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y dejó el aparato en la mesita, había pasado sólo una hora desde que se acostó y él sentía que ya iban a ser las seis, le pareció que habían sido horas las que pasó dando vueltas. 

No iba a levantarse por nada del mundo aunque no pegara un ojo en toda la noche, él no se saldría de la cama hasta las seis de la mañana. Hacía demasiado frío y la lluvia no ayudaba, estaba agradecido de que al menos no nevara por el momento. La ansiedad de lo que le depararía el día quizás era lo que lo mantenía despierto. 

Una claridad que entró por la puerta le llamó la atención, alguno de sus dos amigos había prendido la luz del pasillo. Él no era una persona que le interesaba lo que los demás hacían, pero aún así intento escuchar los pasos y trató de descifrar quién era el que rondaba a altas horas de la noche. 

No le hubiese parecido extraño si los pasos iban hasta el comienzo, donde a la izquierda está el baño, pero los pasos continuaron hasta lo que sería la sala y ahí fue cuando decidió pararse, porque la curiosidad pudo con él. Tiritó un poco mientras se colocaba el buzo, las pantuflas y entonces salió de su habitación. 

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie. Siguió caminando por un costado donde sabía que no había ningún peligro, como llevarse algo por delante y terminar con un golpe o en el suelo. Llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta vaivén, la cual volvió a su lugar cuando él se adentró en el pequeño cuarto. 

El lugar era pequeño, tenía una estufa eléctrica, la mesada larga a un lado y en una esquina la heladera. En la mesada había un microondas y una cafetera y arriba en la pared colgaba la alacena, las paredes pintadas de rojo desgastado contrastaban con la madera negra. 

—¿No puedes dormir, Lou? —Frente a la estufa estaba un chico esperando que el agua hirviera, tenía los labios rosas totalmente resecos y unas ojeras se dibujaban debajo de los brillantes ojos verdes. La sonrisa con hoyuelos seguía intacta, haciéndola su marca personal y la manifestación gestual favorita dedicado a Louis. Había una taza a un lado del casi vacío bote de azúcar, “Debemos comprar más”, pensó. El otro chico se volteó hacia él, estaba descalzo sólo con unos boxer y a Louis le dio más frío que el que ya tenía—. ¿Quieres un té?  
Louis asintió sin decir nada y se fue a sentar en uno de los bancos que estaba en un costado de la mesada. 

—¿No tienes frío, Harry? 

Harry caminó hacia la alacena y sacó una taza de té para ponerla junto a la suya. Apagó la hornalla y comenzó a llenar las tazas de agua. Louis lo miraba hacer todo, no perdía detalle de los movimientos en el cuerpo de su amigo. La convivencia hizo que ya no sintiera vergüenza ajena ni sorpresa cuando se lo encuentra completamente desnudo andando por la casa, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de mirarlo ya que parecía que no sentía las bajas temperaturas. 

La taza de té llegó hasta él mediante Harry, luego ambos estaban sentados. Louis rodeo la porcelana con sus dedos para calentarlos mientras Harry sólo daba sorbos de su taza. 

—No, de hecho tenía calor en la habitación y no podía dormir. 

—Tienes problemas entonces porque seguramente hace tres grados afuera. 

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, Louis creía que ese hombre no tenía sensibilidad al frío;  aunque era el tercer invierno juntos, ya no debería sorprenderse mucho. Los vellos en los brazos de Harry estaban erizados y eso indicaba que no era inmune, con atrevimiento pasó la mano por la superficie. 

—Tienes frío. 

—Él que tiene frío eres tú. —No se inmutó ante al tacto ni quitó el brazo, sólo volvió a tomar de la taza mientras miraba con detenimiento el rostro de su compañero, los ojos azules de Louis estaban rojos, seguramente por la falta de sueño y el cansancio diario, sus labios agrietados, Harry sabía que era porque se los mordía y por último, la barba de una semana que no se recortaba, no le quedaba mal a decir verdad, aunque si le daba un aspecto desaliñado. Louis lo soltó y se abrazó más a su suéter porque era cierto que tenía frío, luego volvió a sostener la taza y bebió—. Tienes un final hoy, ¿cierto? 

—Sí, creo que por eso es que no puedo dormir. Y eso que lo necesito, sólo dormí dos horas anoche, creo que iré a estudiar y me iré desvelado a rendir, ya fue. 

—Creo que deberías intentar dormir igual, yo haré eso, también tengo un final mañana. 

—El único que duerme sin preocupaciones es Zayn. 

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca y se levantó para lavar la taza. Zayn, su puro compañero de piso y amigo, había promocionado varias materias y ahora dormía en la habitación, seguro no saldría de ahí hasta el mediodía. 

—No puedo dormir sin tu té de tantas madrugadas —dijo Louis para después pararse y dejar la taza para que Harry la lavara, este lo hizo. 

—Ya es una costumbre. —Harry sonrió colocando las tazas en el escurridero—. No sé cómo hiciste estos años sin mí. 

—Fácil, mi cuerpo no sabía lo que eran tus infusiones. 

Después de eso sólo salieron de la cocina y caminaron en silencio hasta las habitaciones, aún con la oscuridad en la sala. 

—Suerte en el final. 

—Igualmente Harry. 

Ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones olvidándose de apagar la luz del pasillo. 

Louis sólo durmió dos horas y Harry estaba igual que él, el problema para Louis fue que su sueño no fue para nada relajante y sólo lo hizo confundirse. 

 

Louis no vio a ninguno de sus amigos esa mañana hasta que llegó al departamento y encontró a los cuatro sentados en el sofá. 

Zayn, un muchacho de ojos almendras y cabello negro, estaba con un libro frente a él que en la tapa decía "Hamlet", Louis vió a su amigo con ese libro en mano desde hace tiempo y al parecer no estaba presente en la conversación que tenían los demás. A un lado de Zayn estaba Niall, el único rubio, aunque teñido, que había entre ellos, este llevaba una cerveza en la mano. Liam, castaño de ojos avellanas y mejillas gordas, tenía el joystick en ambas manos y por último Harry que no llevaba ropa, estaba completamente desnudo en el sofá. 

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Zayn, sin levantar la vista del ejemplar. 

—Espero que bien... Creo que me fue bien, si, me fue bien —dijo mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el mueble de la entrada y se sentaba a un lado de Zayn. Su amigo no respondió porque alguien lo interrumpió. 

—¡Nooo! Liam hijo de puta, te odio —gritó Harry soltando el mando y tirándose sobre el respaldo del sofá. 

—Perdedor, es mi turno. —Niall tomó el joystick mientras reiniciaba el juego. 

Harry lo miró sobre los otros tres, Louis le devolvió la mirada. —¿Cómo te fue Louis? Cociné albóndigas con salsa y arroz, te lo deje en el microondas. 

Louis se levantó como si una aguja le pinchara el trasero y casi corrió a la cocina. Moría de hambre y la comida de Harry era un deleite, un manjar que siempre había que aprovechar, agradeció internamente el momento en el que Harry llegó a sus vidas, hace unos dos años y medio. 

En ese entonces, Louis y Zayn se habían mudado a un departamento en cuanto empezaron a ir a la facultad, ellos eran mejores amigos desde la primaria y no les costó ponerse de acuerdo. Sus papás los ayudaban con el tema del alquiler y las expensas, pero ellos querían plata para sus gastos personales, porque entre la universidad, la comida y las fotocopias se iba toda la plata de la que disponían. En el lugar había una tercera habitación que estaba vacía así que pusieron en varios sitios que se buscado un compañero para poder pagar los gastos. A los tres días Harry pasó para ver el lugar, y encontró lo que quería. Así fue como se hicieron amigos, y luego conocieron a Niall y Liam, dos amigos que vivían en el departamento de al lado. A ellos dos siempre los veían en el ascensor y fue así como su amistad se fundó. 

En un principio se creían que ellos eran pareja pero todo se aclaró con preguntas y respuestas de ambas partes, algunas preguntas fueron contestadas con caras de asco o risas estridentes, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que ni Louis ni Zayn eran novios, ni Louis ni Harry, ni Zayn ni Harry, ni Niall y Liam lo eran, sólo eran todos amigos. 

El microondas empezó a andar y la comida a dar vueltas. Luis frotó sus manos con impaciencia mientras observaba dentro del aparato. 

—¿Qué tan desesperado estás? 

Harry se encuentra delante de la puerta, Louis se voltea y le tira un repasador. 

—Cúbrete, degenerado. Y no estoy desesperado, sólo tengo mucha hambre—, exigió y respondió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron color carmesí y miró hacia un lado para no observar las partes íntimas de Harry. El sueño que tuvo esa mañana se repitió en su memoria al verlo en esas condiciones, sólo faltaba que Harry se abalanzara sobre él, lo subiera a la repisa y comenzará a besarlo y despojarlo de su ropa. Él no quería volver a estar sin control sobre su cuerpo como en la mañana, permitiendo que la fantasía domine sobre él, “Menos mal que no pensé en esto durante en final” pensó.  
Él no quería terminar con una erección otra vez, Louis no tenía esos sueños hace meses con Harry, ya había pasado esa etapa donde despertaba excitado por su compañero y no estaba muy animado de volver a repetirlo. Al principio, fue por las primeras veces que Harry se paseaba desnudo, Louis llegó a quedarse mirando el cuerpo por demás y luego al otro día quería borrar de su memoria los sueños pervertidos que tenía. En ese entonces no podía ni mirar a Harry a la cara hasta que sus sueños pasaron, ahora parecía que su subconsciente quería hacerlos sufrir una vez más, quizás necesitaba más horas de sueño. 

—Por Dios, Louis, ya llevo más de dos años desnudándome, deberías estar acostumbrado. 

—Eso no quiere decir que quiera verte siempre con tu chorizo colgando. Además ya habías aprendido a ponerte aunque sea un bóxer. 

Harry comenzó a reírse mientras se cubría con el repasador. 

—Vas a lavar eso —dijo Louis señalando la tela, sonó el tiempo del microondas y Louis se volteó sacando la comida. La colocó en la mesada y fue a la heladera por una bebida fría. Tomó una bandeja colocando ambas cosas y unos cubiertos. Sus mejillas aún seguían rojas y parecía que así sería por un buen tiempo. 

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen? 

—Espero que bien, ¿A ti? 

—Estoy igual, espero haberlo pasado porque no quiero cursar esa materia de nuevo. 

—¿Hoy no trabajas? 

—No, es miércoles Lou, no trabajo los miércoles. 

—Oh cierto. 

—Con permiso. 

El cuerpo de Louis se tensa cuando siente el de Harry detrás de él, la mano del más alto se instala en la cadera del más pequeño, ambos cuerpos quedan juntos, uno sobre el otro. Louis puede sentir la respiración del hombre exhibicionista sobre su cabeza, moviendo unos cuantos vellos de su cabellera despeinada, también puede sentir el miembro de Harry sobre su espalda baja, la situación era incómoda pero ahora es cuando Louis agradece él no ser muy alto. Harry apenas llegaba a tocar su trasero porque él era pequeño su par, por lo tanto las caderas de Louis quedaban dos centímetros más abajo que las de Harry. En cuanto a la altura, Louis, sólo podía decir que si quisiera besar al hombre de ojos verdes llegaría perfecto para darle besos en la barbilla, ya que más de ahí no llegaría sin alzándose de puntitas. En esa posición que ahora se encuentran, es Louis el que no quiere hacer ningún movimiento, pero el pecho y abdomen del otro lo obligan a inclinarse un poco así Harry se estira sobre él para bajar algo de la alacena, aunque lo pudiera haber hecho sin la necesidad de inclinar al hombre de ojos azules. Parecen minutos pero son sólo segundos lo que tarda en realizar todas las acciones y se cumple exactamente un minuto cuando Harry sé separa de Louis después de quitar la mano de la cadera y regresa sobre sus pasos. 

En su mano tiene dos bolsas de Doritos y Louis aún estaba apoyado en la mesada. Louis toma la bandeja algo tembloroso, sus mejillas ardían y sus neuronas estaban haciendo cortocircuito por las sensaciones que el cuerpo ajeno le provocó. Se volteó pero no levantó la mirada y Harry lo dejó pasar antes que él.  
Ambos salieron de la cocina y Louis se sentó a comer en la sala. Harry fue al sillón donde todos siguen igual, sólo que Niall pegaba gritos cada dos por tres. Abrió uno de los paquetes y volcó su contenido sobre una fuente que anteriormente sólo tenía tres doritos. La segunda bolsa se la quedó él. 

Harry estaba estudiando para ser médico veterinario, y trabajaba en una tienda de mascotas de lunes a martes y de jueves a viernes. Tenía libre los miércoles, y fin de semana porque esos días el local estaba cerrado. El hombre, pese a su altura y contextura muscular, era un niño en cuanto animales se trataba, los amaba. 

Liam estaba estudiando para profesorado en educación física y tenía una rara obsesión por hacer querer que sus amigos hagan ejercicio con él. Los muy vistos rollitos en el cuerpo de Harry y la pequeña barriga en Louis decían claramente que no puede convencerlos, y a Zayn menos porque nadie lo saca de la casa. Con Niall ya había perdido la esperanza desde hace años, preparatoria precisamente. 

Niall era estudiante de leyes, los chicos se rieron cuando les dijo lo que estudiaba porque se les hacía imposible ver a Niall como alguien serio con traje en medio de una corte. 

Zayn, estudiante de literatura, su día se trata sobre leer, estudiar, dibujar. Siempre hizo eso y lo seguirá haciendo hasta terminar la carrera, sale algunas noches con los chicos pero hace tiempo no lo hace porque la última vez terminaron durmiendo en la estación de tren, los cinco. Y la culpa había sido suya. Una historia que Zayn se niega a revelar y la tiene guardada en el rincón más remoto de su memoria. 

Y Louis, un soñador que quiere relucir en el mundo de la moda, estudiante de indumentaria que utiliza a sus amigos  como modelos la mayoría del tiempo, y sale todos los fines de semana sin falta. 

—El sábado hay una fiesta, ¿vamos? Será en la casa de Josh, va a tirar la casa por la ventana porque al fin se graduó y oficialmente es un licenciado en medicina. 

—¿Josh no es el viejo de veintiocho años? 

— Si, es él, y tú no deberías hablar si vas a cumplir veinticuatro en un mes. 

—Pero a mí me quedan sólo tres materias para recibirme. 

—¿Harás una fiesta para cuando eso pase? 

—Obviamente. Sexo, alcohol y drogas como recompensa por no dormir por cinco años. 

Todos rieron por eso, siguieron jugando y Louis comiendo hasta que Niall volvió a interrumpir. 

—¿Entonces irán o no? 

Las afirmaciones no se hicieron esperar excepto por la negación de parte de Zayn, pero eso ya se lo esperaban y no insistieron. 

La tarde pasó para ellos de forma rápida, Niall y Liam se fueron después de cenar y Zayn se fue con rapidez a su cuarto una vez que esos dos desaparecieron. 

—Igual no te íbamos a hacer limpiar Zayn, no huyas —gritó Louis desde la sala, Harry había levantado todos los platos y ahora estaba en la cocina. Milagrosamente se había colocado unos bóxer antes de comer y ahora no andaba como fue traído al mundo. 

Louis respiró hondo antes de entrar a la cocina. 

 

Harry estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos cuando Louis cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Rasqueteaba la olla donde se había pegado un poco de salsa y pensaba en cómo había sido su vida estos dos años con sus amigos. 

Se había mudado a Londres a los diecinueve, ese año empezaba en la universidad después de un año sólo trabajando para una panadería en su barrio. Su madre lo alentó a que estudiará en Londres y lo ayudó lo más que pudo en su ida, llegó con la esperanza de que la habitación que pensaba alquilar no este ocupada en la última hora que revisó el clasificado en internet. 

Con la suerte de su lado se mudó ese mismo día, conoció a Louis y a Zayn esa misma tarde. Se hicieron amigos con el tiempo y después se agregaron Niall y Liam a la banda de tres. 

Los pensamientos que tenían distraído a Harry eran los que hacían que despertar cada mañana fuera una tortura. 

Desde el día que conoció a Louis se había vuelto su mejor amigo, era con el que mejor se llevaba y pese a que eran tan diferentes, había algo en el hombre pequeño que lo cautivó. Se dió cuenta de que estaba pensando de más en su amigo cuando se vió a si mismo observarlo más de lo que debía, y los sueños para nada inocentes le hicieron darse cuenta de que lo deseaba. Y no sólo eso, le gustaba, le gustaba cada cosa de Louis, desde su mal hábito de dejar la ropa tirada en el suelo hasta cuando prepara batidos con crema que sólo él sabe hacer y a nadie le da la receta, los chicos tienen prohibida la entrada a la cocina cuando Louis hace su obra maestra. 

Harry también está completamente confundido porque no quiere sentir las cosas que siente, aún sabiendo que Louis también es gay, él no siente que serían buena pareja y sólo arruinarían las cosas. Y es por eso que nunca hace ningún movimiento que pueda provocar algo en él. Hasta hace unas horas. 

Hasta hace unas horas cuando Louis salto del sillón para ir a la cocina, cuando él paró a Liam que iba por más comida y se levantó. En el momento que Louis lo vio pudo notar su propio nerviosismo y él ajeno, le dio gracia que aún el castaño siguiera teniendo esos arranques cuando lo veía desnudo, a ninguno de los demás chicos le importaba ni le incomodaba, ya estaban acostumbrados. En el instante que Louis se volteó y arriba de él quedó la repisa un impulso eléctrico lo llevó a la acción de apoyarse en Louis, su pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo volvió a lograr que las imágenes de sus sueños pasaran, en el lugar quiso cometer el acto soñado dónde él tomaba a Louis sobre la mesada pero su sentido común hizo que retrocediera. Agradecía a todos los santos que no haya tenido una erección debiendo al roce y los otros factores nada ambientales. 

Se dio cuenta que deseaba a Louis mucho más que antes y que quizás su amigo también lo desee a él. 

El sonido de que algo cayó al suelo lo hizo volver al presente, a su lado estaba Louis con las manos alrededor de tres platos, su pequeña boca de labios delgados formaban una diminuta o. Harry se mordió el labio y quiso abalanzarse sobre los ajenos para probarlos, para quitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. 

Un vaso roto, no, tres vasos rotos, dos en la mesada y uno en el suelo. 

—Hice cagada. 

—Ya veo, pato criollo. —Louis entendió la referencia, su madre también lo llamaba así, supuestamente porque ese famoso pato camina y caga, camina y caga. Igual que él, que hace algún lío cada día. 

—Fue sin querer, quise subir los platos con los vasos para hacer más rápido. 

—Ósea que se rompieron porque sos un flojo de mierda y no querés guardar las cosas como van si no como vos querés. 

Al parecer a Louis no le gusto demasiado y subió los platos con fuerza desmedida haciendo que hagan mucho ruido al dejarlos en la superficie de madera. 

—Pásame el otro —le dijo a Harry, el plato estaba en el apoyador, ya escurrido.  
—Ven y búscalo. 

—Ok, que ese plato se quede ahí. 

—Se quedará ahí entonces. 

—Sólo te pido que me pases el plato. 

—Y yo que muevas tú culo una vez en tu vida para hacer las cosas como se deben hacer, Louis. 

—Mi culo está bien donde está, gracias. 

—Sí, y por eso esta tan grande si lo único que hace es apoyarse de lugar en lugar, creo que pasas más sentado haciendo nada que sentado estudiando. 

—Uh, hablo el Señor Deportes me muevo hacia todos lados, ¿Y tú culo dónde está eh? Al menos mi grasa por no hacer nada va un lugar donde se pueda disfrutar no a los lados de las caderas donde parece que tienes unos flotadores portátiles. 

—Estamos hablando de tu vagancia no de como tenés el culo, Louis. Ni que fuera el mejor del mundo ni el último sobre la tierra. 

—Ya quisieras tú tener un pedazo de mi culo, cavernícola. 

—En tus sueños, zoquete. 

Había algo en que Harry mentía y era que él si quería el trasero de su amigo pero no de la manera que Louis insinuaba. A él le gustaría apretar esos grandes glúteos hasta sacar todo tipo de gemido de la garganta de Louis y disfrutar del cuerpo ajeno junto al suyo, pero sólo era una fantasía que no llevaría a cabo nunca en su vida. 

Louis miraba a Harry con las cejas casi juntas por el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. 

—¿Me vas a pasar el plato? 

Harry tomó el plato con mala gana y se lo entregó. 

—Ahí lo tenés, ahora vas a tener que juntar los vidrios, yo me voy a dormir. 

—¿Te pregunte lo que tenía que hacer y lo que ibas a hacer? No. 

—Enano de alcantarilla. 

—Goliat. 

—¿Pueden callarse ambos, por favor? Los escucho desde la habitación y estoy intentando dormir. —Zayn estaba en la puerta sólo con un pantalón puesto y su cabello totalmente despeinado—. Louis ya que estas ahí, pásame un vaso y tú Harry llénamelo, no me voy a acercar estoy descalzo, por favor. 

Ninguno dijo nada e hicieron lo que Zayn les pidió. Después el morocho se retiró y Louis con Harry quedaron en silencio. 

—Yo... —Louis se quedó en silencio una vez más—. Ahí es donde debías decir "Yo..." igual que en las películas, ambos quieren arreglar las cosas y hablan a la vez. 

—No hay nada de arreglar, fue una pelea tonta por culpa de tú vagancia. 

—No es cierto, maldito chupasangre, es tú culpa por no detenerme antes de hacer una estupidez como siempre. 

—Oh, pequeño holgazán juro que te azotaría con el cinto por mentiroso, estas bastante grande para saber que debes hacer o no. 

—Tócame un pelo y te quedas sin pelotas que exhibir al público. 

—Gruñón. 

—¡CALLEN SUS PUTAS BOCAS DE UNA VEZ! 

La voz estridente de Zayn se escuchó por todo el departamento. Su amigo no era de levantar la voz para nada así que Harry soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hasta la escoba y se acercaba dónde estaba Louis, comenzó a barrer el desastre causado. 

—Yo lo hago. 

—No Louis, yo lo haré. 

—No, fue mi culpa, lo haré. 

—Que no, puedes cortarte. 

—No voy a cortar... —El ceño fruncido de Harry hizo que a Louis se le secara la garganta, la pequeña discusión que habían tenido no significaba nada pero cuando Harry le clavaba esa mirada quería decir que no tenía paciencia y estaba a punto de explotar—. Voy por la palita. 

Y así entre los dos juntaron todos los vidrios del suelo y la mesada. 

—Lo siento, tienes razón, si en vez de querer hacer un recorrido hubiera hecho dos recorridos como tú harías, esto no hubiera pasado. 

—Son sólo vasos Louis, se reemplazan. Pero no lo digo sólo por eso, si no para tu vida también, no es bueno que seas tan vago, hoy es un vaso y mañana es un error que causa algo grave como un hilo mal cocido en una prenda y se deshilache toda, ¿Entiendes? 

—Dramático, pero tienes razón, lo tendré en cuenta. 

Dicho esto volcó los vidrios en el tacho de basura. Se volteó hacia su amigo que estaba a un lado de él dejando la escoba. 

—En verdad así lo espero —dijo para después tomar el rostro de Louis, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Harry comenzó a acercarse, Louis cerró sus ojos y los abrió con sorpresa al sentir los labios sobre su frente. 

—Te quiero, dulzura. 

—Y yo a ti, pastelito. 

—Aún te falta guardar las ollas. 

—Oh, carajos. 

Louis sé fue hacías ellas y comenzó a apilar las tres. 

—Buenas noches Harry. 

—Buenas noches Lou. 

Cuando Louis llegó a su habitación estaban todas las luces apagadas incluso la del cuarto de Harry, quizás Louis se quedó un par de minutos más pensativo sobre el beso fraternal de parte Harry. 

 

El cielo estaba oscuro, usualmente a las cuatro de la tarde el sol aún asomaba sus rayos pero ese día las nubes eran tan espesas y oscuras que la oscuridad bañaba la cuidad de Londres. Para las personas de algunos lugares el día se les hizo largo y no veían la hora de que la luna saliera y trajera consigo la verdadera oscuridad para regresar a sus hogares, y en otros lugares el día les favoreció al no haber sol que se colara por las ventanas y la claridad no se convierta en su mayor enemiga. 

En los departamentos de los muchachos habían dos personas que aún dormían. Un tercero se encontraba en el sofá mirando la televisión en un canal donde estaban pasando la civilización egipcia. En una de las habitación un cuerpo se removía hasta quedar completamente destapado y otro se volteaba hacia el lado contrario de la pared, respirando sobre el cuello del otro individuo. 

El cuarto estaba a oscuras en su totalidad, las cortinas color azul no dejaban entrar la luz natural que aunque casi existente aún estaba presente. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única claridad era la que entraba por debajo de la puerta debido a la luz del pasillo. 

—Mmh... —Se escuchó en la habitación, el ruido de alguien moviéndose y después silencio— Oh, mierda, que dolor de cabeza. 

Su aliento era peor que todas las mañana, sentía su boca pastosa, los ojos cansados y la cabeza punzaba con la misma intensidad que en su primera borrachera. Se dio cuenta que se le había pasado la mano con el alcohol y se prometió no volver a beber tanto, promesa que romperá seguramente el próximo fin de semana. 

Con el cerebro casi dormido se propuso a salir de la cama pero un dolor repentino lo dejó inmovilizado. Las puntadas debajo de la cadera y en la espalda baja y conocía perfectamente su significado. Asustado y confundido, tanteó el terreno a su lado, soltó un jadeo de terror en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la piel de un cuerpo tibio. 

Louis, sin importarle que sus ojos sufrieran a la invasión de luz a sus retinas, prendió la lámpara. Bajo sus pestañas por unos segundos hasta que se acostumbró y luego miró al degenerado que estaba a su lado, lo sacaría a patadas de su cama, él no se acostaba con nadie hace meses, la última vez ni la recordaba, estaba manteniendo un gran récord personal sin sexo y ahora estaba arruinado por un desconocido. 

La verdadera razón era que ciertamente su amigos había irrumpido en sus pecaminosos actos, imaginarse a Harry mientras compartía fluidos con otra persona no era nada grato ni satisfactorio así que había dejado de hacerlo, obviamente lo logró con el sacrificio de no mantener relaciones sexuales. Iba bastante bien hasta que cierta persona volvió a su cabeza. 

Louis observó la espalda del sujeto, los lunares, los músculos, el brazo fuerte y grande que descansaba sobre la cadera. No tuvo que ver su cara para reconocerlo, un segundo jadeo salió de él sin dejar de mirar a la otra persona. 

Al parecer su fantasía tormentosa se había realizado, lo único que ahora lamentaba es no recordar nada de ella. 

Louis no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, era obvio que sabía lo que había pasado pero le preocupaba que pasara después de que su amigo despertará. Sus pensamientos debieron ser muy fuertes porque la otra persona se cubrió el rostro mientras se volteaba. 

—Mm... Apagá la luz, Lou —murmuró Harry. Louis se permitió ahogar un gemido cuando escucha la voz ronca y seca, dos años siendo compañeros y nunca escucho la voz de Harry cuando apenas despierta, lo atravesó una corriente eléctrica por sus terminales nerviosas causando que Louis sintiera un escalofrío y una pizca de placer inconsciente. Observa a Harry el cual volvió a su posición original, y no sólo eso sino que subió su frazada para taparse hasta los hombros. 

Su respiración se vuelve lenta y relajada, también algo pausada. Se había dormido otra vez. 

Louis no puede creer lo que está pasando, quiere despertar a Harry con gritos para que le explique pero todo para él estaba más que claro: se emborracharon y tuvieron sexo casual. 

No había mucha ciencia en el asunto, y Louis lo entendía, “No voy a volver a tomar en mi puta vida” pensó mientras con gestos exagerados salía de su cama. La ropa estaba tirada por todo el suelo y no sólo era la que dejaba siempre si no la de la noche anterior y ropa ajena; de Harry. Louis camino hacia el placard, queriendo soltar quejidos con cada paso. Sacó ropa necesaria, busco ropa interior y cazó las primeras zapatillas que vio debajo de la cama, insultó en su mente hasta cansarse a los ancestros de Harry mientras se agachaba. Cuando se paró vió que en el pequeño tacho de basura había un preservativo y suspiró de alivio al saber que al menos se habían protegido, no es que él desconfíe de la salud de su amigo pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. 

Salió de la habitación desnudo, mirando hacia todos lados, y lo más rápido que podía corrió hacia el baño, tuvo mucha suerte al encontrarlo vacío. 

Louis ingresó a la sala a las cinco de la tarde, el lugar parecía estar vacío hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta en la cocina y apareció Zayn con un bol relleno de papas fritas caseras y un aderezo de ketchup a un lado. 

Una película estaba empezando en el momento que ambos se sentaron en silencio en el sofá, Louis disimuló lo más que pudo su incomodidad, Zayn en ningún momento lo miro pero le pasó el bol y el aderezo. Al parecer la película que estaban dando llamaba más su atención que un libro. 

—¿Qué es? 

—Una película de guerra. 

—Hmm... ¿Y cómo se llama? 

—Hasta el último hombre. 

El silencio entre los dos volvió, sólo se escuchaban las voces que salían del televisor. 

—¿Tomaste algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo confundido al no estar prestando atención por estar husmeando en su cabeza—, es decir, no. Pero ya se me está pasando. 

—Si te tomas una también te servirá para el dolor de ahí abajo. 

Louis siendo una persona que no puede ocultar sus emociones ni la manera en que su cuerpo habla quedó de piedra al escuchar a su amigo. 

—Zayn yo no... 

—Oh no, no, no, nada de mentiras a mí, si no quieres tomar unas pastilla está bien pero no me niegues que te cogieron de lo lindo anoche porque creo que todo el edificio los escucho. Tuve que dormir con auriculares con tal de no escucharlos. 

Las mejillas de Louis en ese momento le hacían competencia al pote de aderezo en la mesa. Él bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro. 

—No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, lo último que se me viene a la mente es cuando jugaba con Niall a quien bebía más para poder ganar mil libras. 

—Y luego me preguntan porque no salgo con ustedes. —Louis tomo una de las papas y la embarro de rojo, la comió disfrutando de su sabor, su estómago aún estaba sensible pero al parecer no le estaba dando problemas—. Llegaron aquí los cuatro como a las seis de la mañana, más borrachos que nunca, el único rescatable era Harry pero hasta ahí no más porque venía todo vomitado, aunque ya no estaba tan alborotado. En cambio Niall, Liam y tú eran unos niños, tuve que llevar a los otros dos a su departamento porque querían dormir acá en el suelo. Y para cuando volví tenías a Harry sin remera acá en la sala, me argumentaste que su camisa estaba asquerosa y por eso se la habías quitado, Harry sólo sonreía como bobo. Después Harry se fue al baño y tú al cuarto así que yo me fui al mío... 

—Espera, espera, espera un segundo, ¿qué hacías despierto a esa hora? 

—No estaba despierto me despertaron. 

La realidad era que Zayn se preocupaba tanto por sus amigos que las noches que ellos salían él no dormía bien y siempre estaba pendiente de que llegarán, pero eso no se lo diría nunca a nadie porque los chicos lo verían como la madre del grupo. 

—Como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, fui a mi cuarto y a los, más o menos, quince minutos te oí gemido tras gemido muy necesitado por la boca de Harry. 

—Disculpa si no te dejé dormir, por eso nunca traía a mis conquistas aquí. 

Zayn sólo se encogió de hombros y Louis volvió a comer otra papa. 

—No me molesta que ustedes tengan algo, pero podrías mantener el volumen de tu voz más bajo y además no quiero que si las cosas van mal entre ustedes la amistad se pierda. 

—Wou, wou, alto ahí. Harry y yo no tenemos nada, sólo fue una noche de sexo que para colmo estaba tan volteado que ni recuerdo. 

—Yo sólo no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado. 

—Harry y yo lo vamos a hablar y todo estará bien Zayn, no vas a perder a tus amigos. 

—No me preocupa perderlos, me preocupa mi paga. —Después de eso se ganó un golpe en el brazo de parte de Louis y ambos soltaron carcajadas. 

Se terminaron la comida mirando la película en silencio, la cual habían puesto en pausa anteriormente si no se la habrían perdido toda. Cuando estaban dando los créditos finales en la pantalla, Louis volvió a hablar. 

—Creo que Harry si lo recuerda. 

—Era el más lúcido de los cuatro así que seguro que sí. Ahora, ¿Niall y Liam seguirán vivos? Deberíamos ir a ver. 

—Están bien, seguro aún duermen como Harry. 

 

Eran las siete de la tarde con trece minutos cuando Harry llegó a la sala, al parecer también había tomado un baño. Curiosamente esta vez no estaba desnudo si no que llevaba una remera con el logo de un águila y unos pantalones ajustados, sus pies estaban descalzos, un mínimo detalle que no importaba porque lo más importante está cubierto. 

Zayn y Louis no se encontraban en la sala y Harry camino con pesadez a la cocina, se extrañó al no encontrarlos. 

A los minutos Harry tenía un té preparado, se sentó en el sofá y llevó la porcelana a sus labios dejando que el líquido caliente se deslice por su garganta dándole una linda sensación de calidez. Prendió la televisión, y comenzó a hacer zapping, su mirada estaba perdida en otro punto diferente al plasma. Sus recuerdos lo transportaban hacia unas horas antes, en la ducha tuvo bastante rato con sus pensamientos y en la cama cuando se despertó igual. 

Anoche había tenido el valor, por culpa del alcohol quizás, de acariciar a Louis, de tocar su cuerpo, besar su piel, la piel que se moría por probar. Anoche tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle a Louis cuanto lo deseaba y lo quería. Sus cuerpos juntos, sus respiraciones complementadas, los gemidos y jadeos hablando por ellos en cada caricia y toque. Si antes deseaba lo que no tenía, ahora que lo había probado sabía que se convertiría en su droga, la sustancia que lo llevaría a tocar el cielo con las manos y a su vez rozar sus pies con el infierno. El infinito en las caderas de Louis, el cielo su mirada, probar el éxtasis de sus labios y la piel bronceada que tanto le gustó, besar los muslos carnosos y saborear con excitación cada centímetro porque Louis era para Harry esa clase de persona donde con cada milímetro recorrido encontrabas algo nuevo y hermoso. Por supuesto que Louis era hermoso, Harry siempre lo tuvo claro desde el momento que lo vio, sus amigos eran apuestos pero Louis era una belleza y una gran persona, pero eso lo descubrió después y se dijo que ese chico, Louis, era una persona para sentarse y admirarlo. Y no se equivocó. 

Louis para él fue un soplo de aire nuevo y quizás lo que sentía era más de lo que él creía. 

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su mundo, por la entrada pasaban Zayn y Louis con bolsas de compras y detrás venían Niall y Liam. 

—Despertó el bello durmiente, ¿Tan cansado te dejo la fiesta que dormiste doce horas? —dijo Niall dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa. Liam las recogió y las llevó a la cocina, Zayn era el que no llevaba nada y Louis estaba a un lado de Niall, él también había dejado las bolsas sobre la mesa, cuando Liam las vio se las llevó para la cocina también, 

Harry podría haber contestado que durmió menos debido a que estuvo ocupado en otro asunto pero el sonrojo y la mirada gacha de Louis le dio a entender que no les había dicho nada de lo sucedió entre ellos. ¿No se atrevía a mirarlo? Harry clavó su mirada sobre él y Louis se obligó a levantar la vista. 

—Si Niall, la fiesta fue la que me dejó cansado. 

—Entonces necesitas salir más. 

—Niall,  "Necesitas salir más" ya lo veo hasta en la sopa de tantas veces que lo dices. Mejor cuéntame que pasó con Josh, los vi a los besos. 

Louis río un poco. —Besos, que gracioso, parecía que se querían tragar el uno al otro, eso era todo menos un beso. 

"Los nuestros si fueron besos" pensó Harry mientras lo veía, Louis al parecer entendió la indirecta y se colocó nervioso jugando con las mangas de su campera. 

—Voy a colocar las cosas en la alacena —aclaró Louis y se retiró del lugar con rapidez, Zayn clavo su mirada fuerte sobre Harry y este se la devolvió. 

—Con Josh no sólo nos besamos —Niall levantó las cejas sugerentemente hacia ellos dando a entender que algo hubo más entre ellos dos—. Pero no anoche, no tuve acción ayer. 

—¡Niall culo sociable! —gritó Louis desde la cocina. 

El recién nombrado se carcajeo al igual que los otros. 

—Deja de escuchar y presta atención a los vasos. 

En la cocina se escuchó un ruido de cristales rotos y todos se miraron entre ellos. Louis salió de la cocina con dos pedazos de vidrios en ambas manos. 

—Puse la fuente caliente en el mármol, y cuando lo levante se rompió. Están los fideos en el suelo. 

Harry se levantó acercándose a Louis, miro los vidrios y negó agarrándose la frente intentando tener un temperamento estable ante la situación. 

—Esa fuente no es la templada, Louis. Si tenías hambre me lo hubieras dicho, deje los fideos ahí porque la templada tiene lasaña. 

—Tommo, tú no te rompes la cabeza porque la necesitas si no también lo harías, ¿te cortaste? —dijo Niall acercándose a él. 

—No, él nunca se corta pese a que rompe todo —contestó Harry por Louis, agarró los dos pedazos de vidrio que Louis tenía y se fue a la cocina. 

—Creo que se enojó. 

—Era su fuente, se la compró hace unos días —murmuró Zayn que había visto a Harry llegar con la caja diciendo que al fin tendría donde poner más comida. 

—No tengo perdón de Dios. 

Desde la cocina se escucharon los vidrios siendo tirados y a los minutos pasó Harry hacia el baño y volvió a cruzar hacia la cocina con un trapo de piso y un balde. 

—¿Debería ir? 

—No, seguramente te va a dar con el palo de escoba en estos momentos. 

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Liam hablo diciendo que era mejor irse, entonces él y Niall se retiraron. 

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas y pisando fuerte por un lado de ellos y se encerró en su habitación después de dejar los artículos de limpieza de nuevo la lavandería, en su rostro se reflejan las emociones negativas que hacen mecha en él. 

Louis y Zayn se quedan en la sala hasta qué es la hora de ir a dormir y ahí se despiden. 

Decir que Louis estaba tranquilo en la oscuridad de su habitación era una vil mentira, el hombre se movía en su cama cada un minuto debido a los pensamientos culpables que no lo dejaban descansar. Había cambiado las sábanas y tirado la basura en su tacho lleno de papeles y la prueba del delito, juntó toda la ropa esparcida en la habitación y aún así no podía dormir. Con un suspiro de derrota se sentó sobre la cama y tanteando hacia su mesita de luz encontró su celular. Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla, él no tenía contraseña ni nada como seguridad, los muchachos le habían dicho que debería poner una, aunque sea su fecha de nacimiento ya que era de olvidar las contraseñas, porque no sabía si un día podría perderlo o que se lo roben y podrían encontrar todos sus datos ahí. 

Envió un mensaje y esperando que la otra persona conteste entró a Facebook. En la barra superior se leyó "Pastelito te ha enviado un mensaje" y con los nervios en punta y el corazón acelerado, picó en la notificación. Había un globito del lado derecho y uno actual del lado izquierdo. 

"Estás enojado? Perdóname, no era mi intención romper tú fuente". 

"Ya no lo estoy pero me debes una fuente". 

Louis sonrió, el susto ya había pasado y Harry ya no estaba enojado. Comenzó a teclear para responder y lo envió. 

Mientras en el otro lado del pasillo, en la última habitación, hace unos minutos Harry estaba entretenido leyendo uno de los últimos tomos de las razas de perros y gatos que se compró hasta que el sonido de una notificación de Louis, porque era el único aparte de su mamá que tenía otro timbre, y dejó el libro para agarrar el celular. 

Pensaba mientras leía el texto que Louis de verdad debe sentirse mal por lo ocurrido al enviar una disculpa por aquel medio. Le contestó con la verdad, él ya no estaba enojado, había exagerado un poco pero aparte de que había roto lo suyo también desperdició una fuente repleta de fideos. Louis tenía que aprender a ser más cuidadoso y parecía que no importara lo que le aconsejara él seguía siendo igual de bruto con las manos. 

Bueno, pensó con perversidad, no en todo era malo con las manos. Su memoria lo llevo a la noche anterior y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al recordar como las manos de Louis hacían que su mente se nublara, que su piel se sensibilizaba aún más y un fuego le recorriera todo el vientre. 

El celular volvió a sonar una vez más y él se obligó a regresar dándose cuenta que ya no tenía a Louis sobre el acariciando su cuerpo si no que lo que ahora tenía era una dolorosa erección. El mensaje que le llegó de Louis no ayudó en su situación. 

"Entonces puedo ir a tu cuarto con dos tazas de té, prometo no romper las tazas".  
Harry sintió la desesperación en cada dedo mientras tecleaba lo más rápido que podía. Louis no podía verlo con una erección, causada por él y para colmo no podría ocultarla y tendría que dar explicaciones, explicaciones que también ambos se deben por la anterior noche. 

"No Lou, ahora necesito espacio, por favor no vengas". 

Las dos palomitas estuvieron en azul mientras el chat de Louis decía -En línea- y cuando desapareció el estado ningún mensaje llegó. Louis le había clavado el visto. 

Al día siguiente hablarían para aclarar todo pero ahora el deseo que anteriormente estaba apagado era una llama flameante desesperada por entrar en contacto con la piel de Louis, y si en unos minutos entraba Louis no iba a poder controlarse lanzándose sobre él. 

Tres mensajes de Louis llegaron y Harry soltó varias carcajadas después de mirarlos. Eran tres imágenes diferentes del espacio exterior. Louis era todo un personaje y eso le encantaba de él. Llegó otro mensaje. 

"¿Es suficiente espacio?". 

Aún riendo un poco, escribió. 

"Voy a despertar a Zayn con mis risas Lou, ya vete a dormir, mañana tomamos té todo lo quieras, tengo sueño. Buenas noches, dulzura". 

Y después de eso puso en silencio el celular y lo dejó en la mesita junto al libro, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir pero cuando movió una pierna el dolor en su entrepierna hizo que se diera cuenta que todavía estaba un poco duro. Con frustración se quedó quieto y luchó por minutos contra las ganas de satisfacer su libido, al final ganó el placer y llevó su mano hacia la zona sur. 

Louis, por su parte, le sonreía a la pantalla. No se molestó en contestar el mensaje de Harry pero aún así la sonrisa no se desaparece de su rostro, hizo reír a Harry y con eso estaba feliz. Ya estaba todo bien entre ellos, ignorando el hecho de que habían dormido juntos y Louis aún no sabía como es que habían llegado a eso, por eso al día siguiente hablaría con Harry, con un té de por medio. 

 

El lunes llegó, un lunes que odiaba más que siempre porque ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón con dos algodones en la nariz y la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Louis dio un retroceso a su día mientras su cabeza volvió a estar horizontal. 

Lunes, el horrible día de la semana. Louis amaba los sábados, odiaba los lunes y detestaba los miércoles sólo porque era el día que estaba a la mitad de su gran día. Y para su suerte, que cambiaría en unos minutos, era la una de la tarde y él seguía en la cama, se había levantado hace dos horas por un té que se terminó en la cama y aún no se ha movido, agradece que Harry tenga facultad y trabajo porque si no ya lo estaría arrastrando fuera de las colchas. 

“Tú y tú culo perezoso” Eso diría Harry, Louis apostaba su cabeza a esa frase. 

Llamaron a la puerta y él se escondió bajo las frazadas y cerró los ojos cuando alguien la abrió. 

—Louis... oh, está dormido, Liam. 

—Que va a estar dormido a esta hora... —Una segunda cabeza se asomó por la puerta—. Quizás esta muerto. 

—Ve a fijarte. 

—No, ve tú, mira si lo está y dejó mis huellas, soy muy virgen para ir a la cárcel. 

—Idiotas, está respirando, ¿además de qué va a morir? Yerba mala nunca muere. —Una tercera cabeza se asomó, era la de Zayn—. Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir más, quiero ver como Harry le tira de las patas más tarde. 

—Que persona tan vil eres. —Y Niall siguió hablando pero Louis ya no pudo escucharlos porque habían cerrado la puerta. 

—Malditos, podría estarme pudriendo y no iban a entrar. Noticia de última hora, encuentran cadáver de veinte días de descomposición, uno de los sospechosos asegura que no él no fue porque ama su culo virgen mientras que en la autopsia los resultados dieron que murió por pasar más de doce horas acostado, ¿será pronto una epidemia?... —Se dijo a sí mismo con algo de gracia, se ríe un poco por las cosas sin sentido que se inventa. Louis se levanta y avanza hacia la pared hasta dar con el interruptor porque la lámpara de la mesita estaba prendida. Cuando encendió la del techo apagó la otra. Se encontraba en boxer y medias, el frío lo hacía temblar y lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a vestirse. En todo el tiempo que estuvo acostado sin hacer nada intentó recordar los actos sexuales con su compañero pero fue en vano ya que su memoria no quiso colaborar y en esos momentos seguía en blanco. Término de ponerse las prendas y salió del cuarto. 

En el momento que abrió la puerta sintió el impacto y su vista se nubló, un mareo le llegó de la nada y se hubiera caído si no lo habrían sostenido. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de su nariz, el líquido rojo mancho sus labios. Luego no sintió nada bajo sus pies, era como si volara. El golpe en su nariz lo tenía desorientado y gimió de dolor cuando su mundo dejó de girar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala y Harry tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. 

—APÚRATE NIALL —gritó Harry a su lado, a los segundos sintió algo bajo su nariz, Harry limpiaba la sangre con algo, vio a Niall a su lado junto a Zayn y Liam que lo miraban preocupado. Pegó un grito de dolor cuando Harry tocó su nariz y golpeó su mano para que lo deje en paz. 

—Te dijimos que lo despertaras no que le rompieras la nariz. 

—Lo siento Lou, tengo que ver si esta rota —explicó Harry con un tono de voz envuelto en preocupación, ignorando por completo lo que dijo Liam—, no lo está... creo. 

Colocó algodón en los orificios de la nariz de la nariz y tomó el rostro de Louis para mirarlo desde diferentes ángulos. Una vez le había pasado algo parecido, sólo que él mismo se había trabado con la puerta y el borde de esta le dio en el ojo, dejándole morado un pómulo. 

—Ya casi había parado de sangrar Harry, debe estar bien. Dale espacio —sugirió Zayn, a lo que Harry contestó que no lo dejará hasta estar seguro que no se rompió nada. 

Louis que ya estaba lúcido, el piso ya no se movía y las manos de Harry se sentían bien en contacto con su rostro, así que se dijo a si mismo mentalmente que estaba en perfecto estado. 

—Harry, estoy bien, pero duele como si estuviera pariendo mi nariz. 

—Claro, porque antes ya habías parido otra parte de tú cuerpo. —Zayn rodó los ojos—. Está diciendo tonterías, ya está bien. 

—Me duele mucho —intentó tocarse pero apenas rozó la piel sintió un pinchazo—. Auch, mi hermosa nariz. —Se lamentó mientras veía a los chicos mirarlo—. Tráiganme un espejo. 

—No creo que sea lo mejor, yo digo que putees a Harry ahora para después asesinarlo cuando te mires la nariz de morrón que tienes. 

— ¿De morrón? ¿Tan mal se ve? 

—No tanto Lou, sólo esta roja, después quedará igual que siempre —dijo Harry mientras le sonreía. 

—Exacto, tú nariz de botoncito estará igualita. 

Louis siguió con la cabeza hacia atrás hasta ahora que miraba a Harry. Dejó de recordar lo que había pasado. 

En el presente fruncía el ceño hacia el hombre de rizos. 

—Lo siento mucho bebé, no lo hice apropósito, yo... yo sólo quería despertarte porque si duermes mucho de día a la noche son las cinco de la mañana y sigues despierto. Lo siento, perdóname —pidió disculpas Harry tomando una de las manos de Louis mientras lo miraba, parecía que lo hizo inconscientemente y no se daba cuenta. Louis miró ambas manos entrelazadas y un sonrojo leve cubrió sus mejillas. 

Admitía que estaba enojado y con dolor, seguro se pondría de mal humor por mucho tiempo pero pese a todo el no podía ser malo con Harry. 

—Esta bien Harry, depende de como me quede la nariz será mi nivel de resentimiento —bromeó un poco Louis y Harry levanto las comisuras de su boca creando una pequeña sonrisa. 

Esa tarde los chicos se fueron, Harry no se separo de Louis, lo siguió donde iba y a Louis ya no lo estaba incomodando. Se había mirado al espejo, los dos algodones no le daban un aspecto bueno pero el menos su nariz no estaba morada, sólo roja. 

—Harry, solcito mío, deja de seguirme, en serio estoy bien. 

—Me siento culpable Lou, déjame ayudarte con tus cosas al menos. 

—Sólo rompiste mi nariz no mis manos. 

—“Rompiste mi culo y mi nariz, Harry, no mis manos”, querrás decir —dijo Zayn desde la sala con un libro nuevo en sus manos. 

Louis sintió que muchos colores se iban a su cara, las mejillas de Harry estaban iguales que las de él, los dos mantenían la mirada el uno al otro con una expresión de vergüenza. Harry quiso decir algo pero su garganta no permitía que las palabras salieran y en Louis la situación estaba igual. 

—Chicos, ustedes son amantes, fue sexo de una noche, hablaron sobre el asunto —habló Zayn dándose vuelta en el sofá para después mirarlos bajando los anteojos y clavando su mirada por arriba de estos. Una mirada que Louis detestaba porque lo hace sentir inferior—, Yo diría que no, no son amantes, no fue sexo de una noche y no hablaron de lo que pasó. Así que háganse un favor, enciérrense en la habitación, hablen, cojan y déjenme leer en paz porque su tensión sexual la sienten hasta las plantas. 

Louis automáticamente llevó la vista hacia su planta, una hiedra común. Si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso es de mantener viva esa planta desde que se mudó ahí, era un regalo de su madre y quería tanto a la planta como amaba a su madre. Louis no le veía nada diferente pero aún así quiso asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y camino hasta ella siendo seguido por su amigo. 

—Mamá pollito y su cría. —Zayn se burló con esa analogía. 

—Louis, creo que Zayn tiene razón. Debemos hablar. 

Louis tocó la tierra en la maceta, vio que estaba húmeda así que sólo asintió hacia Harry. 

—Vamos a mi cuarto. 

 

El que cerró la puerta del cuarto de Louis fue Harry, ambos estaban igual de nerviosos y se notaba, en Harry el músculo izquierdo arriba de su boca y debajo del ojo se movían, en Louis era menos notorio ya que sólo sus manos se movían y estaba algo sudado. 

—¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar ni a la escuela? —preguntó Louis para romper el hielo, se había sentado en la cama y Harry quedó parado, los dos no sabían cómo comenzar sólo sabían que debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa, metafóricamente hablando. 

—Si fuí, en la mañana, entre a las siete a trabajar, no tenía que ir a clases. —Y se sentó a un lado de Louis. 

—Y yo a la siete estaba en el quinto sueño. 

Se instaló un silencio incómodo, uno que se rompió con un suspiró y con el movimiento de uno de ellos al levantarse de donde estaba. 

—Escucha Lou, esa noche estábamos borrachos, ambos, vos más que yo y ya sabes que hacemos locuras... —dijo Harry explicándole o escudándose desde el punto de vista de Louis, caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y volvió, repetía la acción mientras movía las manos— ¡Estabas muy ido!, cuando salí del baño fui a tú habitación porque quería saber si al menos habías llegado a tú cama, y entré. Comenzaste a desnudarte por completo, no te diste cuenta de mi presencia creo, estabas... mierda Louis, tenía que ser un idiota para no actuar y cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo haría lo mismo... Cuando te quitaste los boxers te caíste de culo al suelo, no iba a dejarte ahí así que me acerqué, te levante y pensaba dejarte sentado en la cama. 

—Gran error, placentero error más bien porque te aferraste a mi, yo estaba parado como estatua y sólo me besaste, y yo, obviamente, te correspondí porque deseaba mucho esos labios, todavía los deseo, eres muy deseable Lou. Entonces ahí empezó todo porque comencé a tocarte y vos a mí hasta que caímos en la cama, estaba tan caliente y envuelto en el momento que rodeando caímos de la cama, poco nos importo porque la seguimos ahí en el suelo... se que no lo recuerdas porque Zayn me lo dijo, me pidió que te lo contará. —Harry continuaba caminado por toda la habitación—. Sucedió en cuatro, si, de perrito. —Terminó de hablar buscando el aire que le faltaba por comentar casi sin pausa lo que había sucedido en esa noche. 

Louis lo observaba sin decir nada pero llegó a un punto donde se levantó de su lugar y tomó a Harry de los brazos para detenerlo porque lo estaba mareando, lo zamarreo unos segundos hasta que consiguió la atención necesaria. 

—Harry, quédate quieto por favor, ¿acaso quieres hacer un agujero en mi cuarto y terminar en el departamento del viejo Hank? —Louis sonrió cuando su amigo negó asustado y miraba hacia el suelo—. Entonces vamos a sentarnos, anda, no era de eso de lo que quería hablar. No del todo. 

Harry se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Louis sobre su piel pero también sucedió al verse a si mismo caer en donde vive el hombre de cicatrices monstruosas, un ex comandante del ejército que sufría de estrés postraumático y vivía con su nieto, pero lo que daba miedo era que vivían con tres serpientes, y Harry les tenía miedo, atendió una en la veterinaria una vez pero no es algo que ame como a los mamíferos. Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia los azules ajenos y se dejó llevar hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron. 

—Lo siento. 

—Esta bien Harry, ambos tenemos la misma responsabilidad en nuestros actos, no hice nada que no quería hacer estando sobrio. 

—Pero si no querías, si te hubieras enojado por esto... 

—No fue así, así que deja de lamentarte por lo que no pasó porque yo no estoy ni enojado ni arrepentido aunque no recuerde nada, claro esta. —Harry no hizo ademán de querer hablar y Louis aprovechó para seguir hablando—. Escucha Harry, quiero que aclaremos lo que va a pasar con nosotros. 

—¿Qué va a pasar? 

Louis se quedó mirando sus manos, pensando que contestar; Harry lo miraba a él, esperando la respuesta. 

—Bueno... ahora somos como unos follamigos... 

—¿Volveremos a coger acaso? Es decir, me gusta la idea. 

Louis se llevo las manos a la cara, sin tocar su nariz porque ahora se estaba hinchando, soltó un suspiro fuerte y sin paciencia. 

—Estamos dándole mucha vuelta, Harry. Esto es fácil, ambos estamos de acuerdo en continuar esto... —señaló a Harry y luego a él— Esto que empezó por culpa del alcohol, puede seguir porque los dos lo deseamos así que no veo el problema, sólo que los chicos no deben saber... aunque Zayn ya lo sabe. 

—Está bien, será un secreto nuestro. 

—Pero tengo algo... mmm, algo que aclarar sobre esta relación que vamos a tener, en realidad es algo que puedes rechazarlo o aceptarlo. 

—No me va lo sado. 

—¿Qué? ¿Que mierda dices? No es eso, idiota. —Aun negándolo él se imaginó amarrado, Harry golpeando su trasero con una paleta, Louis se sonrojo demasiado por eso y sentía un calor en todo su rostro—. Dios no, eso no, a mi tampoco me gusta... no lo intenté nunca pero ya suficiente tengo con tú golpe. 

—Perdón, otra vez. —Harry se disculpó una vez más, obteniendo una sonrisa de Louis. 

—Está todo bien Harry, pero la cirugía me la pagas vos —dijo con diversión en su voz, ambos se rieron y Harry se detuvo a pensar que no le importaría pagarle si su nariz no volvía a ser la de antes, pagaría para que su nariz de botón volviera, pero ese pensamiento era extremo ya que Louis sólo tenía hinchazón. 

—No quiero que seamos follamigos —declaró Louis con los ojos brillosos reflejando su valentía al expresar su disconformidad en ese asunto. Harry, por su parte, levantó la mirada confundido— Esta genial que follemos y que lo mantengamos en secreto es más que nada porque no sabemos como vamos a funcionar y si involucramos a los chicos quizás esto que haremos salga mal y será malo para nuestras amistades entonces por eso quiero que sea secreto, mantenerlo así al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que durará. 

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y contestó que le parecía perfecto, que era mejor que nadie se involucrara y que ellos dos actuarían como lo habían hecho siempre frente a los demás porque lo que ellos iban a hacer quedaba en las cuatro paredes de sus habitaciones. 

—Aunque eso no es lo que quería decir —prosiguió Louis, algo nervioso— No quiero que seamos amigos que sólo fallan, quiero que intentemos algo, ¿entiendes? No estar relacionados carnalmente sino que sentimentalmente —hubo una pausa corta de solo segundos de parte de Louis, tragó su saliva con dureza y jugó con los pulgares sobre ambos manos—. Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos llegar a ser más que amigos, ir a citas, pasar tiempo juntos, solos los dos, siempre salimos con los demás, nunca lo hemos hecho solos y no sé, sería lindo... Pero si no quieres esta bien, sólo era una idea —propuso, ahora mirando a su compañero mientras este le devolvía la mirada, estaba envuelto en la mirada verde y a la vez preocupado por la reacción de Harry que ignoró por completo la sonrisa con hoyuelos que se mostró en el rostro ajeno. 

—Me encantaría intentarlo, Lou —anunció aún con los labios estirados y sus dientes a la vista. Él, con calma, tomó el rostro de Louis, acarició las mejillas y los pómulos filosos que afirmaban los ojos desafiantes y calculadores. 

Los dos permanecieron en esa posición por varios segundos, inspeccionando el hablar de la mirada que el otro le brindaba, intentando leer todo lo que el centelleo superficial sobre ambos orbes querían trasmitir hacia el otro, ninguno sabía con exactitud lo que decían pero esperaban sea tan positivo cómo lo que intentarían tener. Harry imagino que la luminosidad y claridad en los iris de Louis se debía al deseó que recorría por las venas del hombre. Louis, embelesado por la vida en color verde, la calidez de la mirada que solo Harry transmitía dejaba en desventaja todos sus sentidos, dejando como predominante la vista y ganando la observación de Harry que siempre quiso sentir sobre él. 

Fueron sólo segundos de exploración visual pero eso les dio el pie para arremeter contra sus labios, los carnosos labios de Harry se movían con ansias y apetito sobre los labios finos de Louis, el consentimiento dado por Louis le dejó tomar el control y acceder a su boca, inició con su lengua un recorrido por los labios y dientes antes de permitirse la entrada hacia la cavidad bucal de su compañero. Louis abrió su boca en el momento justo cuando Harry se movió hacia un lado y rozó su nariz, causando un chillido de dolor que fue ahogado por la boca ajena, Harry exploraba mientras sus manos seguían en el rostro de Louis y las manos de este tenían agarrado por los lados el cuello de Harry. Ambos sentían que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con fervor y cuando se separaron por la falta de aire volvieron a unirse en un fogoso beso donde ambos recorrieron con entusiasmo la boca ajena. 

Louis sentía millones de sensaciones a las que no le quería poner nombre por el momento, se limitaba a disfrutar los dulces labios que tanto había deseado y ahora disfrutaba por segunda vez, primera para su memoria retorcida, aunque el no se quejaba de eso porque en ese momentos él sentía que los labios rosas y sabrosos de Harry lo recibían por primera vez dándole la bienvenida. Por otro lado estaba Harry que él si podía comparar la primera y segunda vez, y sin duda este, para él, era el mejor beso, sin aliento a alcohol y con olor a menta que lo envolvía, saber que era Louis le daba más satisfacción. 

El final del beso llegó demasiado pronto para los protagonistas pero aún así estaban complacidos con el acto. 

—Esto no quiere decir que seamos novios. 

—Por ahora —aseguró Harry con una sonrisa ladina, Harry creía que pronto lo serían y estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

—Primero salgamos, conozcámonos mejor. 

—Nos conocemos hace dos años Louis, y te conozco de punta a punta pero entiendo lo que quieres hacer, aunque sea raro. 

—No nos conocemos en muchas cosas... no es sólo atracción física lo que deseo. ¿Qué tiene de raro eso? 

—Que hagamos las cosas al revés, sexo y después conocernos. Aunque como ya dije; te conozco. 

—Eso lo veremos cuando tengamos citas. 

Harry se encogió de hombros sin creerle, se tiró sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. 

—Harry... ¿era necesario que me dijeras que lo hicimos de perrito? —Louis tenía una expresión de enojo pero Harry bien sabía que no era en serio. 

—Y de misionero también, pero te dormiste antes de que yo me corra. 

Los rostros de ambos estaban rojos, el de Harry por la vergüenza de confesar eso y el de Louis por la risa que le causó. 

Las risas de Louis continuaron incluso cuando hablaba —Me dormí, que vergüenza. 

—Si, que fracaso, no se lo cuentes a nadie, van a decir que te aburrí teniendo sexo. 

—Que la tienes muy pequeña para mantenerme despierto. 

—Fue culpa de que estabas re borracho. 

—Chiqui... —La siguiente sílaba sé quedó en su garganta porque una almohada se estampó contra su cara. Louis soltó un aullido de dolor que hizo que Harry saltase de la cama y se volteara hacia él—. Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón Harold.—Le lanzó la almohada, Harry la tomo sin problemas. Louis se llevó la mano a la nariz, esta tenía un apenas visible color oscuro y se quitó los algodones—. ¿Qué tal? 

—Se ve bien, ve a limpiarte porque ya no sangra. 

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, Louis se marchó enseguida. Harry acomodo la almohada apoyándola en la cabecera de la cama. Se quedó pensando, sentado, sobre el acuerdo con Louis y que sin importar como terminen las cosas él siempre querrá a Louis porque es su amigo y se ganó un lugar en su corazón. 

—Estaba pensando en el baño —dijo Louis minutos después mientras pasaba la puerta y la cerraba— Como no recuerdo nada y la verdad te tengo muchas ganas deberíamos empezar ahora con lo nuestro. 

Después de eso a ninguno de los dos les importó lo que sucedía detrás de los muros, sólo se concentraban en disfrutar y aprender del cuerpo ajeno. 

El día, para ellos, se terminó en esas cuatro paredes. 

 

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, Navidad había pasado para todos, Louis volvió con su familia a Doncaster, festejó su cumpleaños junto a ellos y Harry fue a Cheshire con la suya. El Año Nuevo la pasaron los cinco juntos, no fueron a una fiesta, sólo subieron a la terraza, completamente abrigados y disfrutaron de la noche entre ellos, con comida y cerveza. Hubo un par de besos de feliz año de manera oculta. 

Después de las célebres fechas los encuentros entre los amantes fueron diarios, el día del cumpleaños de Harry lo habían pasado juntos, solos en la habitación mirando las películas favoritas de Harry hasta que los chicos llevaron a Harry a un bar donde festejaron un año más de vida para su amigo. Pero las cosas se habían complicado en el último mes, precisamente en los términos de febrero y comienzos de marzo. En estos momentos uno de ellos se encontraba en la sala, hablando con su psicologo personal ó más bien su amigo, Zayn. 

—Niall y Liam no sospechan, Harry. Deja de preocuparte —pidió Zayn mientras trazaba líneas en una hoja. 

—Es sólo que últimamente Niall me mira mucho, tiene ojos de águila, no se le escapa nada. 

—Es tú imaginación, Niall me hubiera preguntado si yo sabría que pasa entre ustedes y obviamente lo negaría, no soy idiota, sé que es un secreto. 

—Lo sé... es sólo qué... estoy siendo paranoico. No cambiarían en nada si se enteran. 

—No, bueno si, estarían molestando a Louis todo el día preguntando porque no se pudo sentar hace quince días y cuando lo hizo parecía que iba a llorar. 

La nariz de Louis sólo estuvo hinchada tres días y luego volvió a su estado natural, ambos estaban felices por eso ya que los quejidos del castaño se hacían presentes cada vez que rozaban las narices, no eran nada lindos, y menos cuando insultaba hasta el antepasado neandertal de Harry. 

—Le mintió a Liam que tenía hemorroides y le costó mucho ir al baño, Liam lo molestó todo el día diciendo que vaya al médico y que deje de comer picantes, que comience a tomar mucha agua. Lo único bueno es que en lo último le hizo caso, ahora anda con una botella de agua para todos lados. 

—Louis, siendo saludable, si que le pegaste fuerte para que se preocupe en estar bien. Literalmente le pagaste. 

—No me lo recuerdes. 

El sonido de unos pies descalzos se escuchaba y volvieron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Louis apareció con una cinta de medir en el cuello, sólo unos shors que anteriormente fueron pantalones largos, un suéter blanco que le bailaba en el cuerpo, se notaba que no era suyo. No se detuvo a mirarlos, los ignoro por completo, sólo pasó hasta la cocina y a los minutos volvió a pasar pero con una variedad de sándwich de migas comprados. 

—Hace una semana que no lo toco, y si lo hago me gruñe... 

—La pared y la cama lo agradecen, mis oídos también —murmuró Zayn a lo que se ganó una mirada nada amable de Harry. 

—Está gruñón, parece esos gatitos que están calmados y si los tocas se vuelven una máquina de morder y rasguñar. Así esta, a veces ni me acerco. 

—Él te matará por compararlo con un gato pero es por la temporada de primavera Harry, antes no lo notabas porque no te interesaba estar tan cerca de Louis pero ahora que prácticamente comparten sus fluidos todos los días, es como una necesidad. 

—No nos acostamos todos los días, sólo algunas veces. Esta semana por ejemplo no hubo nada, ni besos. 

—Repito, primavera. 

—¿Qué tiene que ver la primavera? 

—El veinticinco de Marzo se celebra, como todos los años, en la universidad de Louis un festival de diseños, van diseñadores importantes y Louis después del primer año comenzó a participar, él quiere destacar para ser reconocido por uno, nunca logró nada más que una beca para el último año, pero como este es su último semestre quiere hacerlo una vez más para ver si lo logra. Por eso esta confeccionando las prendas con más dedicación desde ahora, así que ve calmando a tu amiguito sin huesos porque Louis estará ocupado hasta el equinoccio. 

—¿Por qué nunca me enteré que Louis quiere eso y hacen esas cosas en la universidad? 

—No lo sé Harry, supongo que nunca te intereso lo suficiente. 

"... te conozco de punta de punta..." 

"No nos conocemos en muchas cosas..." 

Louis tenía razón, ellos vivían juntos y eran amigos pero había cosas, pequeñas o grandes como esta, que Harry no sabía sobre Louis y eso lo sorprendió, y se sintió mal por querer tener la atención cuando Louis esta por tener la última oportunidad de conseguir un salto al mundo de la moda. 

—Y... ¿Qué hacen exactamente ahí? 

—No se bien, sólo se que se eligen tantos alumnos, sólo pocos quedan fueran y son los de primer años más que nada, tengo entendido. Y hay varias pasarelas, para diferentes temas... 

—Mierda, Zayn. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistado? No estaba ni enterado, Louis... 

—Él no lo cuenta, lo conoces, no le gusta perder. Yo sé todo esto porque soy su modelo masculino, su hermana Lottie es la modelo femenina. 

—¿S-Su modelo masculino? ¿Por qué te eligió a ti y no a mí? Soy perfecto para ser el modelo de alguien. Puedo lucir toda la ropa que él ponga sobre mí. —Los pequeños celos que nunca había experimentado hicieron mecha en él y no le gusto para nada. Mucho menos cuando Zayn lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Pregúntaselo a él, yo no tengo todas las respuestas. Y no dudo que seas bueno para la pasarela, Harry, pero Lottie y yo siempre fuimos sus mejores amigos, y él conoce cada medida, los colores que nos favorecen, los cortes... No lo atosigues, él debe estar arrancándose la cabeza ahora.  
—Nunca vi que Lottie vinieran a probarse el vestuario. 

—No viene, ella ahora estudia también en el campus de la facultad, se reencuentra con Louis algunas tardes para arreglar los desperfectos y conmigo lo hace cuando estas en la veterinaria. 

—Que misteriosos son conmigo, ¿Niall y Liam? 

—Niall si, Liam no, no sabe. 

—Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mucha información para un día entre los libros y los secretos de mí… de Louis, ya me quedo el cerebro hecho líquido. 

—Habla con él durante la madrugada, ya sabes, Louis es nocturno y de noche no trabaja tanto, por la vista según él. 

Harry ya no respondió, pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo escucho perfectamente el comentario de Zayn: —Tus boxers de Batman son tan sexys—. El sarcasmo era latente y sonrió mirando su prenda, andar desnudo por toda la casa seguía siendo su marca personal pero hace días que antes de salir de su habitación se coloca una prenda, quizás sea porque Louis se coloca muy nervioso, más que siempre, cuando lo encuentra sin ropa. Se fue hacia su cuarto no sin antes mirar la puerta blanca del lado derecho que era el cuarto de Louis y soltó un suspiro cansado. 

Mientras tanto Louis estaba ocupado con una llamada. 

—Louis Vuitton, van a ir dos de sus empleados... quisiera quedar, pero si otro me toma no estaría mal porque tendré trabajo para cuando termine, cualquiera de los diseñadores que vayan me va, peo si fuera él sería genial. 

—¿Cuántos van? 

—Sólo veinte, de quinientos alumnos, creo que tengo más posibilidades por ser de último año, ellos están buscando gente nueva. 

—Tus diseños son preciosos Lou, no quiero que pienses que si te eligen es por ser del último año o peor que no te eligen porque tus diseños no son buenos. 

—Recuérdame eso cada día, Lott. Y si no llegó a ganar tendré que buscar trabajo en otro lado. 

—Es lo que la gente normal haría. —A ella se le escapó una risa sin maldad y Louis sonrió al escucharla. 

—Pero la oportunidad de trabajar un año al menos con los grandes de la moda te abre muchas puertas. Podría poner mi propia boutique, mi etiqueta. 

—Quiero que logres tus sueños hermanito, mañana pasare por tú universidad si ya terminaste. 

—Por favor, sólo es la parte de arriba pero necesito que te la pruebes. 

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, ya me voy a dormir, no te desveles. 

—Buenas noches Lottie. 

La llamada se cortó, Louis esta semana estuvo más estresado que nunca, era su última oportunidad para lograr entrar en el programa y así ganar su lugar en su especialidad. 

Dejó el celular y se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración. Sería una noche larga, él esperaba tener algunas provisiones contra el sueño en la cocina. 

 

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Louis estaba en la cocina, con una taza de té en la mesa, estaba frío después de veinte minutos de ser servido. Las piernas estaban subidas sobre otra silla para apoyar su torso sobre ellas, miraba un punto fijo en la pared mientras se debatía si cambiar la textura de la camisa que usaría Zayn, o dejar la misma y agregar algunos detalles. 

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, sabían de quien eran, lo había escuchado abrir la puerta. Dirigió su mano hacia la de Harry, la acarició con él pulgar. 

—Necesito uno de tus tés especiales. 

—¿Limón y miel, frutilla, menta...? 

—Limón y miel por favor. 

—Claro, dulzura. —Él dejó un beso en la coronilla de Louis. 

Louis tendría la perfecta vista del trasero blanco de Harry desde donde estaba pero ahora el hombre llevaba un pijama a cuadros puesto, a Louis eso se le hizo raro. 

—¿Por qué no estás desnudo? 

—Mm... Tenía frío —mintió, sacó el té de la taza después de servir el agua, la verdad era que no quería incomodar a Louis, y decidió colocarse el pantalón, no llevaba boxer debajo. 

—Harry, tú no sabes lo que es el frío. 

—Ahora sí se lo que es, quizás sea tú culpa, tú me pasaste tú frío por algo no estas muy abrigado. 

—En el cuarto tenía una estufa, y no sentía el frío. Ahora si pero no me importa, total voy a volver a entrar. 

Harry le entrega la taza y él comienza a tomar, la calidez del líquido hizo que sintiera euforia en la piel, siguió tomando esperando que Harry dijera algo. 

—¿Puedo ir a verte en el festival? 

Louis no se esperó esa pregunta, esperaba una respecto al poco sexo de estas semanas. 

—¿Có-cómo sabes? ¿Quién fue? —comenzó a tartamudear, al ver la cara de Harry que no había emoción alguna, sólo lo miraba, apoyado en el borde de la mesada— Si... si puedes ir Harry, pediré una invitación para ti. 

—Gracias, me encantaría ir a verte, en serio, y ver tus diseños. 

Louis le sonrió, no fue una sonrisa sincera y Harry lo notó. 

—No quieres que vaya, no tengo problema si no quieres, Lou, sólo quería acompañarte. 

—Es algo muy importante para mí y me alegra en serio que quieras ir a verme pero también me da pena porque nadie más que Zayn, y mi familia ha estado ahí, tú opinión será de mucha importancia para mi. 

—Estoy seguro que harás un excelente trabajo... Zayn va a ser tú modelo. 

—Así que fue él quien te lo dijo. Es mi modelo y mi hermana también. 

—Mm... Zayn y Lottie seguro son excelentes, yo también sería un buen modelo. 

Louis había dejado la taza vacía en la mesa después de tragar el contenido, la cocina quedó en silencio por un minuto. 

—Yo... —carraspeó un poco— yo creo que si, Harry, serías uno muy bueno. 

Harry quería preguntar el por qué no lo había elegido, pero no quería poner a Louis más incómodo ni crear más tensión entre ellos. 

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. 

—Si —pronunció el monosílabo con mínimo nivel de voz. 

No fue hasta que Louis estaba frente a la puerta que Harry se animó a voltearlo con media vuelta hacia él y plantar un beso desesperado que fue correspondido.  
—Prometo recompensar el tiempo perdido después del desfile. 

—Concéntrate en tú carrera, Lou. El sexo puede esperar, por ahora. —Louis le sonrió y se hizo de puntitas pasando los brazos por el cuello de Harry, besó sus labios con lentitud y Harry lo imitó. 

—Gracias Harry, es mejor que ya vayamos a dormir. 

Una canción se escuchaba y eso hizo que Louis se soltara de Harry. —Es tú celular. 

Louis no quería entrometerse pero su curiosidad lo llevo hacia el cuarto de su amigo. Harry iba delante de él y atendió la llamada. Su ceño se frunció y un semblante de preocupación se apoderó de ambos. En los dos por diferentes motivos. 

—... estaré ahí en veinte minutos, adiós. 

Louis se quedó parado esperando que Harry dijera algo pero al parecer se había sumido en su cabeza porque se quitó los pantalones y se colocó boxer juntos a otros pantalones que eran al cuerpo, a los segundos una remera y una campera acompañaron a la otra prenda. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

—Atacaron al perro del señor Sean, los pandilleros se divirtieron con él, malditos hijos de puta. Les daría tres balazos a ellos por animales, ni eso, los animales no son tan mal paridos —se calzaba las botas mientras hablaba— animales racionales mis pelotas. Tengo que ir a asistirle al veterinario, tomaré un taxi. 

Louis se había quedado sin palabras, Harry estaba enojado, por una vez no lo estaba con él pero daba miedo, su mirada intimidaba y su voz se volvía más ronca, más oscura. 

—Está bien, espero que se salve, pobrecito. 

—Es el tercero en dos meses, parece que están jugando tiro al blanco con los perros, esos desgraciados. Y no les importa nada, el de hace dos semanas perdió una pata. 

Ya tenía el celular en mano y las llaves en la cintura, se acercó a Louis y rozo sus labios con los suyos. 

—Harry. 

—Amo a los animales Louis, me rompe el corazón y me da mucha bronca que los dañen. 

—Lo sé, sólo ve, mucha suerte. 

Harry salió del departamento un minuto después, y Louis se durmió dos horas más tarde y todavía Harry no había regresado. 

 

El día del festival, la pasarela estaba siendo caminada por modelos de los participantes. El primer día no fue el turno de Louis, el momento de él fue a los tres días. Harry estaba en la tercera fila junto a la madre de Louis, Johanna. Fizzy, su hermana del medio y Niall. 

Zayn hizo un movimiento con la pierna antes de voltear y desaparecer. A los segundos salió Lottie, Harry estaba extasiado. Podía ver el talento que tenía Louis para eso, él, con su sentido de la moda bien pulido, usaría lo que Louis produjo para Zayn y estaba seguro que el vestido que llevaba Lottie, muchas mujeres lo querrían en sus armarios. 

Después de Louis era el turno de una chica y Harry aprovechó y se las ingenio para escabullirse hacía detrás del escenario. 

—Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? —la pregunta llegó desde la izquierda, era Zayn y estaba vestido con el último outfit que modeló. 

—Estoy buscando a Louis. 

—Por allá, los diseñadores se están preparando para subir junto a nosotros cuando termine la última chica. 

—Te ves bien. 

—Gracias. 

—Pero yo me vería mejor. 

Zayn sonrió divertido por eso y levantó su pulgar mientras Harry se dirigía donde estaba Louis. Lo encontró junto a Lottie, ella hablaba de algo, Louis miraba un punto fijo y asentía a lo que su hermana decía. 

—No tengas miedo, Lou. Lo vas a... hola Harry —El cuello de Louis podría haber sufrido un calambre por el moviendo brusco al escuchar a su hermana saludar a su amigo. Lo observó por unos segundos y después sé acercó a él, con los brazos rodeó su cintura y sé quedó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el del hombro de Harry. Harry preocupado también lo rodeó, se sentía bien al tener a Louis entre sus brazos, pero que Louis hiciera eso no era normal así que le susurró al oído que estaba con él y que le dijera que pasaba. 

—Estoy nervioso, necesito un té, Harry. ¿Viste los diseños de los demás? Son... tan perfectos. 

Harry abrazó a Louis contra él aún más, por su mente pasó algo que lo hizo querer proteger a Louis de todo, lucía tan frágil. Él nunca había notado lo inseguro que lucía y era Louis, nunca había prestado atención a esas cosas, y le maravilló, pese a la situación, descubrió algo nuevo. Y se esforzó para soltarlo, daría todo de él para que Louis deje las inseguridades del momento. 

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Harry subió las manos tomando las mejillas de Louis y acariciando sus pómulos. 

—Bebé, los tuyos son igual de perfectos como los de ellos. Ponte serio, o sonríe, pero no dejes que te vean así, además ahora debes subir al escenario y demostrar que eres fuerte y ver a todos por arriba, aunque sea sólo por esto. 

—Diseñadores y modelos, a la pasarela —gritó un hombre desde una corta escalera. 

—Ve, te espero con tu madre cuando termine. Mucha suerte, dulzura. 

Louis se volteó para irse pero regreso sobre sus pasos para plantarle un beso inocente a Harry. Se fue junto a Zayn después de eso y Harry volvió a su lugar sonriendo y esperando que todo salga bien. 

Louis tardó un poco más en salir después de hablar junto con todos los participantes y dejar la pasarela vacía, Harry miraba con preocupación hasta que vio a Zayn junto a Lottie con un Louis en el medio sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La gente ya había salido y sólo quedaban unas treinta personas encargadas del evento. 

Louis abrazo a su madre, se susurraban entre ellos y el abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Después fue el turno de abrazar a Harry. 

— ¡Estoy dentro! ¡Tengo que ir a la empresa a arreglar todo pero estoy dentro, Harry! 

Harry estrecho en sus brazos aún más a Louis, le quiso trasmitir todo lo que sentía, un abrazo que supiera lo orgulloso que esta de él. 

—Felicitaciones Louis, te lo mereces, estoy tan feliz por ti. 

Louis se siente completo al recibir las palabras de Harry y la excitación de felicidad brotó dentro de él por primera vez en semanas. 

Dos semanas pasaron, una semana en la que Louis estuvo de un lado a otro casi sin descanso. Harry no se quejaba, le gustaba ver que Louis había recuperado la sonrisa. 

En ese momento Harry estaba en la sala, había dormido después de llegar de la universidad, esa tarde tuvo un examen y tenía esperanza de haberlo pasado, Louis aún no había llegado pero era temprano, apenas las ocho de la noche. Zayn estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, la caja de una pizza descansaba en la mesa donde ambos tenían apoyados los pies, arrasaron con la comida apenas llegó y con la bebida también, miraban una película que trataba sobre la segunda guerra mundial, un joven corredor de Olimpiadas que iba a la guerra y terminaba siendo prisionero de los japoneses, basada en una historia real. 

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Louis. 

—Yo igual. —Harry volteo a mirarlo con una expresión de miedo y con la esperanza de que sea una broma, él moreno miraba la pantalla—. Que hermosos ojos tiene y una nariz perfecta, que hermosos pómulos aunque su piel esta seca y agrietada, me enamoré de Louis—. Y ahí se dio cuenta que Zayn hablaba del protagonista de la película. 

—No del Louis de la película, idiota. Del Louis mío, de Tommo. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Te felicito? Déjame ver la película, eso que me dices era más que obvio, tarde o temprano pasaría. —Zayn subió más el volumen de la película e ignoro por completo a Harry.  
—Para amigos como tú no se necesita tener enemigos. 

Sonidos en la puerta de entrada hicieron que Harry mirara hacia ahí y vio como unas llaves cayeron al suelo. Louis empujaba la puerta pero no pudo abrir demasiado porque las llaves en el suelo se habían metido debajo, trabando la puerta. 

Harry había dejado las lleves puestas cuando cerró por dentro, no debía hacer eso, lo sabe, una vez tuvo que esperar a que Zayn saliera del baño porque habían dejado la llave en el picaporte y cuando intento abrir con la suya, la otro trabó la puerta. Louis lo miraba por el pequeño espacio y Harry se paró, se encontraba desnudo pero eso como casi siempre no le importó y a Louis tampoco. Empujó la puerta hacia Louis para poder quitar la llave con varios adornos, que debido a ellos se quedó atascada, la logró quitar después de forcejear un poco. 

—Se me olvidó quitar la llave. 

—No lo note. —Louis sonrió pese a la ironía en su voz. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a Harry, dejó un beso en sus labios para después irse a su cuarto. 

Harry se encaminó a la cocina, sonriendo por el beso esquimal de su amigo, amigo que Harry quería convertir en novio. Louis se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba un suéter de Harry, estaba descanso y no parecía llevar pantalones ya que se veían sus boxer. 

—Comí en lo de Lottie. 

—Mm... Vine a hacerme un té no a prepararte algo, ombligo del mundo. 

Harry sintió los brazos de Louis rodar sus caderas y la respiración en su espalda. Se volteó para besar los labios de Louis. 

—Que malo eres, pastelito. 

—Muy malo —dijo con diversión, Harry. 

—También quiero un té. 

—Te va a salir caro. 

—Una noche completa de sexo. 

—Que sacrificio, ¿no? 

—Mucho. 

Se separaron como si sus cuerpos quemaran en cuanto escucharon la voz de Niall cerca de ellos, Louis estaba sentado en la mesada cuando Niall llegó a la cocina y Harry servía las dos tazas de té. 

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? 

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

—Liam llevó su novia al departamento y me echó, me dio cien libras. 

La risa de Harry y Louis no se hizo esperar. Siguieron así por un minuto donde Niall los ignoró y sacó de un estante un paquete de papas fritas. 

—Con Zayn vamos a ver películas de terror, ¿vienen o van a seguir acá? Me pregunto si tanto té no les seca los intestinos. 

—A Louis si se le seca el culo pero se lo moja bastante seguido —Louis se atragantó con él té que tomaba, el le había encontrado el doble sentido, Niall al parecer no. 

—Oh si, por las hemorroides, ¿cierto? 

—Si Niall, por esa mierda —contestó Louis mientras pasaba un papel por su boca salpicada. Se bajó de la mesada y siguió a Niall afuera de la cocina, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Harry y contonear las caderas. Harry lo miro hasta que desapareció de su vista, con eso se dio cuenta de un par de cosas, que Louis lo volvería loco si comenzaba a coquetear y la otra era que efectivamente si estaba enamorándose de él. 

 

La vida sexual de Harry y Louis había vuelto, cuando se tocaban el uno al otro las llamas del deseo quemaban sus cuerpos en una exquisita y lenta tortura. Los dos estaban extasiados recorriendo cada milímetro de piel. 

En esos momentos estaban en la cama, Harry estaba apoyado en la cabecera mientras Louis estaba recostado sobre su pecho con la cabeza sobre el cuello, dibujaba con sus dedos los tatuajes en el brazo de Harry. 

—Harry... 

—¿Mmm? 

—¿Qué pasó con el perrito al que le dispararon? —Harry se tensó debajo de Louis y él lo sintió. Acarició su pecho intentado que se relaje de nuevo. 

—Está con su dueño, está bien, recibe antibióticos todavía y lo alimentan con licuado porque tenía la mandíbula rota pero se está recuperando. La bala en su pata no lo afectó demasiado. 

—Siento mucho lo que le pasó. 

—Yo igual, bebé —dijo Harry y beso la coronilla de Louis—, para mi desgracia no sabemos quienes son los que hacen eso pero espero que los revienten a balazos. 

—Eres muy violento, amor. 

El silencio de parte de Harry hizo que Louis se diera cuenta de lo que dijo, intento retractarse pero Harry se adelantó a su idea. 

—Sólo digo que si son muy machos para dispararle a alguien que no se puede defender deberían tener los huevos suficientes para aguantar lo mismo. 

—Supongo que... es mejor para la sociedad que vayas a ser veterinario y no policía. 

La risa alta de Harry hizo sonreír a Louis y el movimiento de Harry deslizándose hizo que Louis quedara sobre él, Harry lo abrazó por la cintura. 

—Vamos a dormir, mi cielo. 

—Si, tengo mucho sueño. 

—Buenas noches, amor. 

Louis quedó inmovilizado por unos segundos ante la palabra pero no dijo nada referente a eso y tampoco le molestó, de hecho le gusto, bastante. A continuación besó a Harry. 

—Buenas noches, pastelito. 

Esa noche ambos tuvieron un sueño relajado y sin contratiempos como levantarse a tomar té, no, los dos descansaron de corrido las ocho horas recomendadas. 

Al mediodía no había nadie en la casa,  cuando Harry llegó del trabajo se llevó la sorpresa de que tendría un descanso de sus amigos por un ratito. «Al fin» pensó, porque tener un tiempo a solas siempre es bueno. Dejó su mochila en la sala, a los minutos empezó a cocinar e hizo zapping hasta que encontró algo decente para ver. Después de que terminó de comer la salsa con fideos, se recostó sobre el sillón disfrutando de su soledad, soledad que sólo le duró unos treinta minutos antes de que entrara puerta principal un Louis eufórico. 

—¡Tengo el trabajo Harry! ¡Trabajaré oficialmente como diseñador para Louis Vuitton! 

Harry no llegó a colocar el plato en la mesa pequeña frente a él que Louis se tiró encima de él pasando sus brazos por el cuello y tirando la comida en el torso a Harry. Él se hubiera enojado en cualquier ocasión pero la felicidad de Louis arrasaba con su mala vibra, así que rodeó a Louis con sus brazos olvidando el plato. Harry sólo quería minutos para él y lo que consiguió fue un Louis contento lleno de energía que Harry no sabía manejar. 

—Que bien, bebé. Me alegro tanto por ti, tienes lo que mereces, sabía que ibas a lograrlo. 

—Lo se, lo se, estoy tan feliz, gracias Harry. 

—¿Comiste algo mientras volvías? 

—Dos cajas de choco chips, y te traje una de chocolate amargo. 

—Es mi favorito. 

—¡Lo sé! —Sé removió en el regazo de Harry después de soltarse y comenzó un vaivén—. Tengo ganas, vamos a hacerlo. 

Harry le sonrió, hace mucho que no lidiaba con el Louis parlanchín e hiperactivo, no culpa al chocolate porque sabe que no es el culpable de que Louis este así. Hace bastante tiempo, un año y medio quizás que Louis no aparece así por el departamento, Harry lo asocia a la felicidad, y quizás la reacción química del alimento juegue un poco con el estado de su amigo. 

—Ahora Harry, ya, apúrate a llevarme a la cama... No, mejor aquí, sí, quítate los pantalones —se llevó las manos a sus propios pantalones y se paró. Harry lo miraba con diversión, no podía tomarse en serio a Louis cuando sus actitudes se asemejaban a un terremoto. Los pantalones de Louis cayeron frente a Harry, Harry que seguía con el plato en su estómago y lo agarró ignorando a Louis, comenzó a tirar los fideos de su abdomen en el plato y se paró, Louis levantó la mirada. Cautivador, pensó Harry al ver los ojos azules de Louis con un brillo que iluminaba el iris y lo volvía más claro. 

—Lou, tengo que limpiar esto, luego hacemos todo lo que quieras pero si Zayn viene y encuentra esto así nos va a echar a los dos de la casa. 

—No puede hacer eso. 

—Si puedo, los dos van a limpiar eso —Zayn estaba a un lado de ellos, con los brazos cruzados—, no se como van a hacer pero le sacarán las manchas a mi sillón. 

—Fue Harry. —Louis señalo al hombre alto con una fingida inocencia. Harry lo miró indignado y con la boca abierta. 

—Tú te me tiraste encima queriendo sexo. 

—No es cierto. 

—¿Y por qué tienes los pantalones bajos? Se los bajó para hacerlo aquí. —Hablo dirigiéndose a ambos. 

—Ah no, eso sí que no, háganlo hasta en la cocina si quieren, en mi cama y en lavadero pero por favor, no ensucien el sillón. Además, se van a poner a limpiar esto, los chicos vendrán más tarde. 

—¿Y qué? Niall es más mugriento que yo —dijo Louis subiendo sus pantalones de nuevo, aún su sonrisa no se iba y se lamio los labios con la mirada sobre Harry. 

—Sólo limpien, no sean sucios. Después cojen todo que quieran. —Dicho eso, Zayn se retiró a su habitación y Harry tomó el plato para llevarlo al lavado, una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo. 

—Si limpiamos... ¿Después seguimos con lo nuestro? 

—Claro Lou, pero Zayn tiene razón, hay que limpiar. 

—¡Entonces manos a la obra! —Juntó los pocos fideos que quedaban en el sillón y los fue a tirar al tacho de la cocina. Harry hizo lo mismo con lo del plato y luego agarró la escoba y la palita. Louis ya no estaba en la cocina así que Harry supuso que fue por el blanqueador y un cepillo. Supuso mal ya que cuando llegó a la sala Louis estaba con una jarra tirándole agua a su planta. 

—Creí que ibas a ayudarme a limpiar. 

—Después de darle agua a mi hija. 

Harry rodó los ojos. —Si no me ayudas no tendremos sexo en una semana. 

—Mi hija puede esperar. 

Harry se aguantó las ganas de reírse hasta que Louis desapareció por el pasillo para buscar los artículos de limpieza. Ese hombre era todo un personaje. 

Cuando Louis volvió Harry ya había limpiado el piso y lo esperaba golpeando un pie contra el suelo. 

—¿Fuiste a fabricar el blanqueador o qué? 

—No lo encontraba. 

—Estaba donde está siempre, en el estante arriba del lavarropas. 

—Harry, lo único que se de ese cuarto es que eres el único que entra ahí. 

—Debería cobrarles por lavar sus calzones. 

—A mi me rompes el culo todas las noches, pago suficiente. 

—Uh si que sacrificado de tú parte, quizás haga lo mismo con Zayn cuando le cobre. 

—No, sino quieres perder tus pelotas— amenazó entregando las cosas en la mano de Harry. Él las tomó y le sacó el dedo del medio con la mano libre. 

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando llegaron Liam y Niall, Harry y Louis estaban en la habitación del primero. 

—No van a sospechar nada —decía Louis sobre la cama de Harry. 

—Eso espero —Harry estaba desnudo, llevaba una toalla en el brazo—. Cuando yo grite, ¿capisci? 

—Io capisci. 

Harry salió del cuarto y Louis detrás de él para ir a su habitación. Desde la puerta del baño se veía que estaba Zayn en el sofá pero no había rastros de los demás. 

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —Le avisó a Zayn mientras esté leía un libro. 

—Okay. —Sólo dijo sin despegar la vista de las hojas. 

Harry abrió la puerta y se metió. 

Louis y él habían tenido una idea después de que Harry dijera cuál sería su fantasía dentro del departamento con Louis. Ya la habían hecho una vez. Y ya que se podía llevar a cabo, no lo dudaron ni cuando se arriesgan a que los descubran. 

En el baño el agua de la ducha se escuchaba al caer y unos minutos después el grito desgarrador, actuado, de Harry. 

—¡Agrr! ¡No! Shampoo, ¡Aahh! 

Zayn arrugó toda su cara con el ceño fruncido y los dedos clavados en la tapa, se escucha que alguien venía y el sabía perfectamente lo que seguía a continuación. 

—¡Ayuda! —Pidió Harry a gritos desde adentro del baño. 

Liam llegó corriendo desde la cocina, se detuvo a un lado de Zayn con la preocupación expresada en su rostro. 

—¿Qué... qué pasa con Harry? —pregunto al moreno y este con la poca paciencia que tenía señaló detrás de el mismo mostrándole a Liam lo que pasaba con Harry y dándole la respuesta. 

En ese instante, Louis pasaba corriendo sólo en boxer y con una toalla. 

—¡Superman! —gritó al igual que Harry, dándole a entender que ya iba a rescatarlo, no se detuvo en ningún momento y sólo entró al baño. 

Liam se sentó a un lado de Zayn, con un suspiro dijo:—¿Así que el shampoo otra vez? —A lo que Zayn afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

La verdad es que todos sabían lo que pasaba entre Harry y Louis. Niall fue el primero en sospecharlo, Liam se enteró por Niall y lo confirmaron con Zayn. Este último se había desahogado un poco contando casi todos los encuentros de sus amigos, aquellos que no lo dejaban dormir o concentrarse en sus estudios. El del shampoo era uno de esos porque a Harry siempre se le ocurría bañarse por la noche donde Zayn más se concentraba. 

 

Louis cerró la puerta detras de él con prisa, colgó la toalla en el gancho de la puerta y se volteó hacia la ducha donde Harry se tallaba el cabello sin nada de shampoo cayendo por su cara. El vidrio deformaba la silueta y el vapor no empañaba el cristal, Louis con rapidez se despojó del boxer y camino derecho hasta Harry. 

El agua caía sobre Harry, las repetitivas gotas hacían ruido al tocar las baldosas. Él ya había enjuagado su cabello y ahora tomaba el jabón dando la vuelta y mirando a Louis que se mantuvo en la esquina de la ducha donde el agua no lo tocaba, sólo salpicaba sus pies. 

—Pareces un gato asustado, ven hacia aquí. 

—Él agua esta helada, loco de mierda, abre el agua caliente. 

Harry cerró un poco la fría y abrió la otra canilla. 

—¿Sabías que es mejor bañarse con el agua fría? 

—Mi cuerpo dice todo lo contrario —aclaró mientras estiraba la mano para sentir la temperatura del agua pero fue jalado hasta chocar con el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, 

—No seas llorón si en unos minutos lo que menos te va a preocupar es la temperatura del agua. 

Louis se dijo a si mismo que Harry tenía razón y sólo estaba exagerando un poco en cuanto al frío que le causaría el agua, por suerte ahora estaba en término medio. El cabello de Louis al estar mojado cubrió parte de sus ojos y el agua en su cara no lo dejaba ver, Harry se movió unos centímetros con él y Louis alzó la vista para mirar los oculares verdes que lo llamaban con deseo. 

De repente siente algo frío subir por su espalda con movimientos circulares hasta llegar al omoplato y bajar hasta la cadera, el jabón se deslizaba con facilidad sobre su piel, Louis sentía como el calor comenzar a bullir en su cuerpo con tan simple toque y entonces con sus dos manos libres se agarró de los brazos de Harry cuando sintió el jabón pasar por los cachetes de su trasero y experimentar lo satisfactorio que era sentir el agua correr por el mismo lugar. El olor a manzana del shampoo llegó a sus fosas nasales ya que Harry había bajado la cabeza hasta besar su cuello con besos cortos, haciendo que Louis sienta más fuerte el olor que desprendía su cabello recién lavado. Harry disfrutaba del tacto, lo estimulaba el sentir como Louis soltaba casi inaudibles jadeos, aprovechando que sus manos estaban cerca de los muslos y las manos de Louis en sus brazos, lo levantó con facilidad empotrándolo contra la pared de azulejos negros donde el frío hizo estremecer a Louis provocándole un jadeo, era el momento que Harry aprovechó para lamer el cuello expuesto y morder la piel bronceada y suave. 

Louis envolvió la cadera de Harry con sus piernas sintiendo los huesos debajo de los muslos, no porque Harry este delgado los sentía si no porque el hombre era de huesos grandes y eso a Louis le fascinaba, le encanta enredar sus piernas alrededor de Harry. Las manos grandes de Harry seguían en sus muslos y ahora el agua caía sobre la espalda de Harry y las manos de Louis, manos que ahora recorrían todos los músculos alrededor de la columna y tocaba varios lunares ya conocidos para ellas. Los labios de Harry subieron hasta la barbilla sin recortar de Louis, el vello facial raspa la piel rosada pero aún así Harry continúa besando. 

Las bocas de ambos se fundieron en un apasionante, hambriento, deleitoso y exquisito beso, Harry devoraba la boca de Louis hasta que ambos necesitaron el aire vital, se miraron y en cada pupila se reflejaba el deseo y la pasión que brotaba de cada uno. Louis tomó por el cuello a Harry y este maniobró para no caerse ni soltar a Louis. 

—Bájame, la pared está muy fría. —Louis podía sentir bajo sus testículos el miembro prominente de su amigo y pese a que eso lo excitaba y estaba algo impaciente por follar, no se aguantaba el frío que su espalda, el lugar con menos temperatura y sensibilidad del cuerpo, estaba sufriendo. 

La sonrisa elocuente de Harry llegó junto a los pies de Louis tocando las baldosas del suelo, ambos se movieron hacia el centro donde el agua caía sobre sus rostros, un beso fogoso y corto se produjo aunque no podía durar demasiado debido a la incomodidad que les producía el querer respirar con el agua lluviosa cayendo sobre sus narices. Louis se sintió más complacido ante el calor, con un nuevo semblante se robó un nuevo beso de Harry esta vez saliendo de debajo de la ducha, la suave piel de su amigo en sus labios se sentía como la primera vez, se sentía como aquella vez que probó su primer vino y el sabor junto con el olor envió millones de estimulantes a su sistema,  se sentía igual, Harry lo hacía sentir renovado. 

Las grandes manos de Harry se aferraron a la cintura de Louis, el lugar donde estas siempre estaban, por la noche el brazo la rodeaba y durante el día sus manos buscaban lugar ahí, la cintura de Louis era lo que amaba tocar junto a la clavícula sobresaliente, pero que en ese momento no era la dueña de su atención. Sus cuerpos se juntaron nuevamente, los penes de ambos hicieron fricción y ambos soltaron gemidos bajos en la boca ajena. Louis continuó con el beso que Harry, con una lengua invasora, correspondió gustoso. 

Harry volvió a tomar a Louis por los cachetes pero solamente los estrujo un rato mientras Louis besaba su cuello y jugaba con los pocos pelos que había en su pecho, Harry soltó un gemido bajo cuando Louis atacó uno de sus pezones con la lengua y chupó el pequeño botón oscuro rodeado de dos vellos que Louis ya los tenía contados, la segunda vez que estuvo con Harry tiró de uno de ellos y el dueño no estuvo muy contento pero ahora ya no se molestaba si los tiraba un poco cuando chupaba, además últimamente Harry se los sacaba. 

Continuó bajando marcando la piel con pequeños hematomas hechos con su boca, beso también los pezones que Harry tenía de más, eran dos pequeños botones color rosa oscuro y se encontraban debajo de los grandes, nunca le pregunto a que se debían porque además no le molestaban para nada, siguió haciendo un recorrido hacía la zona sur de Harry con saliva que se mezclaba con el agua desperdiciada que caía en el cabello de Louis. Los largos dedos de Harry tocaron las hebras color madera y se enredaron en ellos, aprovechando la posición retiró sus manos y echó sobre ellas shampoo para después pasarlo sobre el cabello mojado de Louis que seguía bajo la ducha, tiró de él para que el agua sólo le de en su espalda. 

Mientras Louis se estaba entreteniendo con la piel en la zona bien marcada de Harry, este lavaba el pelo del castaño con movimientos circulares y Louis mantenía los ojos cerrados. 

—Me gusta sentir tú lengua en mi piel, bebé. 

Louis lamió la piel suave del interior de los muslos y sintió una pizca de alegría y más excitación por las palabras salidas de la boca de su amante. Ambos ignoraban sus erecciones, Louis no pensaba hacer nada con el palpitante miembro de Harry pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de tocar el suyo pese a que estaba completamente excitado. Harry tiró su cabello hacia atrás y Louis se dejó porque estaba quitando la espuma de su pelo, el jabón del shampoo se desplazaba por todo el cuerpo de Louis y Harry deseó besar sus labios y su cuello una vez más. 

La visión de Louis frente a él arrodillado y con sus ojos cerrados, completamente mojado hizo que su corazón latiera con más entusiasmo, una especie de inocencia inexistente en la imagen frente a él, imagen que guardaría en su memoria, la situación de su piel en que le da cosquillas y un incontrolable deseo de hacer suyo al hombre. 

Le pidió a Louis que se levantará, y cuando estuvo parado se fundió en un beso con él, choque de lenguas y dientes, chasquidos cada segundos y mordeduras con jadeos era lo que había entre los dos, el deseo de tomar los labios ajenos hasta volverse uno. 

Las manos de Harry recorrieron el cuerpo curvilíneo de Louis, llegó hasta las nalgas bronceadas, las cuales apretó y masajeó con ambas manos. Louis lamió la saliva en los labios de Harry y luego se volteó apoyando las manos en la pared, debajo del agua donde esta corría por todo su cuerpo, dejando a Harry una vista fenomenal de su trasero. 

Harry se deleitó con lo que sus ojos veían, y acortó la distancia entre ellos colocando sus grandes manos en los voluptuosos glúteos de Louis, los apretó un poco y vio como se volvía blanca la piel donde hacia presión, Louis gimió su nombre bastante bajo pero aún así lo escuchó, queriendo escuchar más la voz aguda de su compañero llevó un dedo al orificio anal y frotó sobre él, el agua dibujaba líneas sobre la piel de Louis hasta donde Harry se hacía lugar para meter su dedo largo en Louis. 

Louis abrió la boca un poco soltando pequeños gemidos y Harry se arrodilló, el más alto continuó con su tarea hasta que pudo doblar el dedo por dentro, sacándoselo y volviéndolo a meter. Buscando la pelota de nervios dentro de Louis, doblaba el dedo sin resultados, aún así Louis jadeaba, sus sentidos estaban en estupor y su cuerpo ardía en llamas, se mordía el labio inferior retorciéndose un poco frenético, tratando de dejar sus dientes apretados para evitar pedir más. Estaba muy sensible. Harry introdujo otro dedo en él que provocó ardor en Louis, ardor que pasó a segundo plano cuando los dedos se movieron y hicieron que se deshaga en gemidos, los músculos de Louis apretaban alrededor, Harry se movió en tijera para dilatar aún más, luego quitó los dedos y los reemplazó por su lengua. 

Tomó desprevenido a Louis, Harry lo estimulaba y lo lamía usando la punta de su lengua introduciéndola con gentileza. Su mano desocupada, la otra estaba apretando uno de los glúteos, tanteó las caderas hasta moverse y llegar al erecto pene de Louis que en su punta tenía pre-semen y el agua lo eliminaba. Lo tomó, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la carne grasa, palpitante. Subiendo y bajando, su lengua se movía con frenesí. Envió los sentidos de Louis a tambalearse sobre las baldosas, Harry movía su erección lenta, de arriba a bajo lentamente. Louis era una ruina, la boca hinchada, roja y húmeda, los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba cayendo a un acantilado conducido por la lujuria. 

Harry agregó un tercer dedo después de retirar su lengua y él perdió la capacidad para formar palabras, no tenía comparación los dedos de Harry a su grande miembro pero aún se sintió lleno. 

—¿Listo? —Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando Harry los quitó, tomó el gemido entrecortado de Louis cómo un sí. 

Harry pellizco una mejilla de su trasero y Louis soltó un gemido en queja pero no objetó, tomó su pene con la mano y lo dirigió a la entrada dilatada y comenzó a introducirlo, cuando sintió que el hombre de ojos azules se acostumbró a su medida y a la intromisión a él comenzó a embestirlo, más y rudamente. Él fue aumentando las embestidas a medida que Louis pedía más o sólo soltaba gemidos, él trasero de Louis siempre apretaba tan bien a Harry, las sensaciones que le brindaba eran alucinógenas y él se estaba volviendo adicto. 

Se sujetó a las caderas redondeadas de Louis, subía sus manos por toda la espalda tocando la delicada piel, tenía una espalda preciosa sin lunares, la columna no se le marcaba como a él y los hoyuelos de Venus le daban sensualidad, Harry deseaba y amaba cada parte de Louis. 

Él nunca había deseado tanto a una persona, hasta el punto de sentir que sería su fin si no lo tomaba. Durante unos segundos su cerebro pareció volver a tener control pero cuando oyó un nuevo gemido escapar de los hinchados labios rojos, todo lo irracional tomó control y su cuerpo perdió la compostura completamente. 

Continúa acariciando hasta aferrarse una vez a las caderas sabiendo que seguro dejará marca, le da una suave nalgada disfrutando del movimiento y el color. 

—¡Harry! Harry... oh ¡Ha-Harry! —soltaba Louis en un tono lleno de sensualidad, energía y también furia, algo que excita a un más a Harry, el escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios delgados que adoraba. 

Abrazó la cintura de Louis, su pecho apoyado en el hombre más pequeño y besó su cuello junto a los hombros, dejando pequeños hematomas, Louis lo mataría pero valía la pena, mordió los músculos de la espalda alto donde sabía que las contracturas tenían mal a su amigo, y luego dejó besos cariñosos. Su cabello completamente mojado se pegaba a sus mejillas y las pequeñas gotas caían sobre él, al igual que cuando estaban en la cama, con la diferencia de que no era agua si no sudor. Volvió a su posición original, sus caderas chasqueaban sin descanso sobre Louis, sus testículos golpeando contra las nalgas, sabía que se iba a derramar en cualquier momento. 

—Ahh... oh Dios... ahh Hazz ahh ohh oh... —el ritmo que llevaban no era lento, era rápido, fuerte, animal. Louis dobló las piernas y buscó un nuevo ángulo, su agujero estaba demasiado sensible y dolorido. Sólo quería más, más de Harry, en ese ángulo perfecto, rápido y brutal, chocando contra él, llenándolo de placer. 

—Oh... ahh... sí, sí, ahí... ahh... jódeme más... más, Harry... ahh... oh Dios, joder...Hazz, sí...sí...mmm, oh sí— gemía sin control contra la pared, el pequeño espacio estaba impregnado de gemidos, jadeos y el sonido del chasqueo del agua junto a ambas pieles chocando—. Ahí mismo, dulzura, haz eso de nuevo... más rápido.... más rápido ... voy a ... así… mierda, sí ... ¡ahh oh ahí... de nuevo... me vengo... Harry maldición ... ahh ohhh! 

—Si, eso es bebé, vente por mí, ¡oh, santo cielo, Louis! 

Una estocada final de parte de Harry, dura y profunda, y uno de los músculos faciales de la cara de Harry tembló, golpeó una última vez la próstata de Louis y este arqueó la espalda mientras se corría con un gemido sollozo. Louis era un desastre de gemidos, la espalda aún arqueada, aún no sabía cómo aguantaba de pié después de esa sesión de sexo, sus brazos temblaban, el agua se había enfriado y todavía corría sobre el. Por otro lado, Harry largaba tiras de semen dentro de Louis con gemidos roncos y gruesos. 

Harry se apoyó y sostuvo a Louis con un brazo y él otro sobre la pared, besó su cuello una vez más, el único sonido en la habitación era el  del agua y sus respiraciones irregulares. Salió del cuerpo de Louis, su miembro aún estaba algo hinchado, el de Louis igual. Ambos continuaron en silencio por un rato, y luego Louis se volteó, pasando los tatuados brazos sobre la cintura de Harry, atrayéndolo en un abrazo debajo de la lluvia fría. 

Formaron un abrazo, y ambos se sostuvieron, sus respiraciones se fueron calmando al igual que las palpitaciones rápidas de sus corazones. 

El hombre de ojos azules se separó un poco y besó los labios de su amigo. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó unos segundos después, con una pizca de preocupación en la pregunta. 

Louis se tardó en responder, miraba los ojos verdes de Harry, y le sonrió acariciando el pelo oscuro y mojado hacia atrás, dejando el rostro libre para admirar la belleza en él. 

—Perfecto —, contestó. Perfecto por el sexo tan excitante, por los momentos placenteros y perfecto por disfrutar lo que hacía con él, aunque quizás él perfecto dicho no era en sí por la pregunta si no porque frente a él tenía un rostro perfecto, un hombre apuesto y hermoso. 

Minutos después Harry se secaba mientras Louis se terminaba de limpiar bajo la ducha. Primero saldría Harry, iría a su cuarto y se quedaría ahí esperando por Louis. 

 

Una complicación se presentó ante sus planes cuando Zayn, Liam y Niall estaban sentados en el sofá y lo llamaban con el dedo. 

Liam estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que escuchó, se cubrió los oídos durante un rato y se apiadó de Zayn. Zayn por su parte tenía las orejeras que se compró hace algunas semanas intentando amortiguar los gemidos de Louis pero al parecer de mucho no servía y a Niall, que había estado en el balcón todo el rato ahora se había sentado junto a Zayn, un pequeño sonrojo se había apoderado de él y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente terminaría traumado por sus amigos desde de esto, y también se apiado de Zayn. 

—Tenemos que hablar Styles. 

Harry miró hacia los lados y se señaló, ellos asistieron y Harry tragó saliva, se acercó con ellos. 

—Con Tomlinson también. 

El nombrado salió del baño sólo en boxer y secando su cabello, no los miro, sólo seguía caminando pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo. 

—Louis, tenemos problemas. 

Se llevó la toalla a los hombros y se acercó a ellos. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Tenemos que hablar sobre su relación. 

—No somos novios —aclaró Louis, Harry asintió a un lado de él. 

—Lo que sea, traumaron a Niall y a Zayn le va a dar un derrame cerebral un día de estos. 

—Que exagerados. 

Los tres estaban apoyados en el respaldo y Harry con Louis parados frente a él, Louis con los brazos cruzados. 

—Escuchen, a ninguno de los tres nos molesta lo que sea que tengan —Liam hablaba y los demás asentían— Pero creo que deberían bajar el volumen. 

—Me estás diciendo Liam, que si ahora mismo me tiro sobre el pene de Harry y no hago ruido, a ustedes no les molestaría. 

—Bueno, no así, claro que no, esas son cosas privadas, pero Zayn no puede dormir y la verdad ahora lo entiendo, que pulmones tan fuertes tienes Louis. 

—Gracias, y esta bien, ya no gritaré tanto, Harry tú ponme un alto. 

—Bien, pero a mí me gustan tus gemidos. 

—Sólo que no gima tan alto. 

—Intentaré no follarlo muy duro para que no grite tanto. 

—Llegas a hacer eso y me follare sólo. 

—Conociéndote no lo dudaría. 

—Entonces quedó todo claro, ¿vamos a comer algo? —preguntó Niall. 

—Pensábamos ir a dormir con Harry pero unas pastas en el restaurante italiano no estarían mal. 

—¿Al restaurante de Franchesco? Genial, hace mucho no vamos todos juntos y ya extraño su acento italiano. 

—Me voy a cambiar y nos vamos —dijo Louis con cansancio en su voz, el sólo quería dormir pero no le pareció mala la idea así que aceptó. Llegó a su habitación y Harry apareció, ya con ropa también, cuando se estaba colocando la campera. 

—Al menos ellos ya lo saben. 

—Vas a tener que tapar mi boca así no molestamos a la princesa. 

—Creo que tienen razón, eres muy... entusiasta. 

—Mejor acércate y dame un beso antes de que diga algo de lo cual puedas salir lastimado. 

—Que miedo tus palabras, amor —se fue acercando a él y Louis mientras coloco su celular dentro del bolsillo con cierre, levantó la vista y los labios de Harry tocaron los suyos, empezaron a moverlos. Harry bajo sus manos a las caderas de Louis acercándolo a él. Siguieron el beso por varios minutos y cuando había llegado el fin del beso escucharon a Zayn gritándole a Niall porque tiró jugo de frutilla sobre el sillón.  
—Va a matar a Niall, es mejor que vayamos. 

—No, no, espera —Louis fue por su mochila y saco algo, volvió con un paquete, se lo tendió—. Tú chocolate amargo. 

Harry emocionado lo estrechó entre sus brazos y cuando se separó abrió el paquete grande, una caja repleta de chocolate, cortó una barra y la mordió. 

—Que rico, me encanta. Gracias, bebé. 

—Es un asco el chocolate amargo, sólo a ti te gusta. 

—Te haré chocolatada con este chocolate y luego me dices si es feo. 

—Trato hecho. Vámonos, Zayn ya lo asesinó seguramente. 

En la sala estaba Niall y Zayn de rodillas frente al sofá pasando un cepillo sobre la tela, la mancha estaba desapareciendo. Liam los miraba sentado sobre la mesa con una sonrisa burlona, Harry y Louis se unieron a él. 

Fueron al restaurante una hora más tarde de lo planeado. 

 

Dos meses pasaron después de la charla de los cinco, dos semanas desde que Louis se graduó y los chicos lo esperaron en las escaleras de la universidad para bañarlo con huevos. Y una semana después empezó a trabajar en la sucursal de Louis Vuitton en Londres.

Era domingo, nadie trabajaba y en el departamento estaba todo en silencio. Louis dormía en la cama de Harry, estaba descubierto del torso para arriba y aunque la luz entraba por la ventana, eso no molestaba su sueño. Harry por otra parte estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, casi no hacía ruido y Zayn estaba a su lado con una canasta en la mesa.

—Lleva vino blanco.

—¿A Louis le gusta?

—Si, más que el tinto, o el rosa.

—¿Le gusta el vino?

—¿De quien crees que son todos los vinos blancos y tinto que hay en el cajón con llave de la alacena?

—Creí que eran de decoración.

—Eres más idiota de lo que aparentas.

—Oye, mala persona. Tú eres un amargado.

—Si, pero a mi no me afecta mucho eso, en cambio a ti lo idiota te juega en contra.  
—Nunca vas a tener pareja por ser como eres.

—Tampoco me afecta mucho eso. —Contestó sincero Zayn y después salió de la cocina y volvió a los quince minutos con un vino blanco en la mano y dos copas—. Me costó encontrar la llave. Ponlo en la heladera, el blanco se toma más frío que el tinto pero no tanto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Una voz chillona me lo gritó cuando le di vino caliente.

—Espero que no se caliente durante el viaje entonces —dijo con miedo en su voz, no quería arruinar todo— ¿Y si mejor llevo agua?

—Fingiré que no dijiste eso.

Zayn colocó las copas cubiertas de papel en la canasta, y el vino en la heladera.

—¿Ya tienes la comida?

—Si, y fruta.

—Louis no come fruta.

—Para mí, a Louis le puse sus cereales.

—Bien, me voy a dormir. —Dio un corto bostezo y se rascó la panza—. Después me cuentas como te fue, aunque si me despiertan con el crujido de la cama seguramente te fue de maravilla.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

—No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

Zayn palmeo su espalda y se retiró de la cocina deseándole suerte.

Louis despierta antes del mediodía y le extraña no encontrar a Harry, pero en su lugar había una nota apoyada en la almohada. Él tomo la hoja y se sentó en la cama.

—Louis, tuve que salir de urgencia, hace la cama, por favor y no comas mi chocolate —leyó las pocas palabras que había en el papel—. Ni siquiera me gusta tú chocolate, estás loco Harry, no te voy a tender la cama —le dijo al aire como si hablara con su amigo. Se levantó dejando la nota en la mesita y estiró sus músculos y articulaciones junto a un bostezo.

Se fue del cuarto enseguida y se dirigió al baño, después de pasar diez minutos ahí dentro se cambió en su habitación. Antes de irse a desayunar se dirigió a la habitación de Harry e hizo la cama como le había pedido en la nota.

—Sólo porque soy bueno —le sonrió a las cobijas delicadas y estiradas sobre el colchón—. No es porque sea un dominado.

—Si lo eres —Zayn estaba en la puerta recargado en el umbral.

—No lo soy, para nada, son sacrificios que uno hace por amor.

—Hacer la cama no es un sacrificio, Louis.

—Para mi si, ¿Alguna vez viste mi cama hecha? —Zayn iba a hablar pero Louis se adelantó—. No vale si Harry la hizo. —Entonces Zayn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué querías?

—Nada, sólo pasaba a ver con quien hablabas.

—Hablo sólo.

—Cada loco con su tema —le dijo y se fue hacia su habitación. Él celular de Louis comenzó a sonar, estaba en la mesita aún lado de la cama, vio quien era y atendió.

—Hola pastelito —dijo, todavía recuerda el día en que Harry le contó que trabajaba en una panadería y sus especialidades eran los pasteles, le puso el sobrenombre ese cuando probó el pastel que Harry había hecho una noche de lluvia y frío. Ambos veían una película en la madrugada, tapados hasta la nariz mientras comían los pasteles calientes de Harry.

—Hola dulzura, ¿Cómo estás?

—Parado —bromeó y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina— Y con hambre así que voy a desayunar.

—¿Deseas tener un almuerzo-desayuno conmigo?

—Sólo si llegas en cinco minutos.

—Me temo que no puedo, estoy bastante lejos.

—¿En la veterinaria?

—Si, y te llamaba para que me ayudes con algo que me olvidé.

—Primero la cama y ahora esto, te saldrá caro.

—Te lo recompensare, niñito gruñón.

—Dime que te olvidaste. —Exigió mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación.

—Dos cojines pequeños, están en el armario.

—Como tú a los catorce años.

—Igual que tú, mi amor.

—Ese mi amor sonó muy feo.

—Fue una época fea.

—Lo siento, sólo era una broma, no sabía...

—Porque yo nunca estuve en el armario, fue porque mi primer novio me dejó por otro. ¿A vos te parece? Dejarme a mí por uno más grande y con granos. Yo que era tan lindo, igual que suerte porque después conocí a Jhonny y...

—Me estoy poniendo celoso, ya cállate. Encontré los cojines —Louis estaba de rodillas con las puertas abiertas del armario y los cojines sobre las botas y zapatillas de Harry—. ¿Donde los llevo?

—Al parque que esta a una cuadra de la veterinaria.

— ¿El que siempre esta lleno de niños y perros que aturden, cagan y se pelean entre ellos?

—¿Hablas de los perros o de los niños?

—Ambos.

Harry se rió del otro lado de la línea.

—Te espero en ese horrible lugar, no tardes mucho, bebé. —Y cortó.

Louis tomó de una punta a los dos cojines, uno verde y otro azul, los metió en una bolsa rosada que tenía Harry ahí mismo en el armario.

No se molestó en avisarle a Zayn que se iba así que sólo cerró la puerta principal y salió del edificio.

Unos cuarenta minutos tardó en llegar porque se decidió a caminar toda las cuadras para no tener que esperar el colectivo que seguro estaba alborotado de gente como todos los días, incluso los domingos.

En el parque había muchos niños corriendo y padres sentados en los bancos. La primavera se notaba en cada flor y en cada brisa. En un lugar abarrotado estaban los perros con sus dueños y también había perros callejeros que andaban fuera de la gran jaula. Si se camina hacia el este hay un cuerpo de agua de varios kilómetros donde la mayoría del tiempo se ven parejas sentadas alrededor o a niños jugando en las orillas. A Louis le encantaba el lugar y disfrutaba de él en verano, su estación favorita, que pronto tocaría puerto desterrando a la primavera.

El lugar era enorme y no sabía en que parte estaba Harry, él ha pensado en llamarlo cuando al parecer Harry tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Ya llegue, estoy cerca de la cárcel de canes.

—Ven hasta donde están los robles canadienses, estoy ahí.

—Oh si, claro, porque yo se como mierda es un roble canadiense.

—Esa boca Louis, por Dios, hay niños cerca tuyo seguramente— regañó Harry y Louis rodó los ojos, como si los niños no supieran decir ‘mierda’— El árbol que se pone rojo cuando es otoño, rojo fuego, él que te gustaba cuando veníamos a correr.  
—Querrás decir cuando Liam nos obligaba a correr desde casa al parque y viceversa.

—No tuviste el culo tan grande esos meses.

—Había perdido toda mi grasa, que pervertido eres Harold.

—Y yo había perdido mis rollitos.

—Tranquilo pastelito, ya los recuperaste y a mi me gustan.

—Lo se, tengo mas besos tuyos ahí que en los labios.

—No es tan así... sólo un poco. Y son más mordidas que besos.

Louis escuchó la suave risa de Harry y sonrió, en algo Harry tenía razón y era que le gustaba demasiado todo de él pero en especial los ‘rollitos’ como le gustaba llamarlos Harry. Louis estaba seguro de una cosa y era que cada día Harry le gustaba más, enamorarse de él no lo veía como un problema.

Caminaba hacia el árbol, que ahora se encontraba de color verde y no rojo. Encontró a Harry, sentado en una manta con cuadrillas de color azul, negro y blanco, una cesta de mimbre color negra con dorado estaba a un lado de él. Louis se quedó unos minutos observando todo, se acercó con pasos cautelosos hasta estar delante de Harry que lucía una camisa celeste que Louis nunca había visto en él, contrastaba con la piel caramelo que el sol provocó en Harry, una boina negra cubría su cabello al igual que unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos, se veía espectacular para Louis y aún más con los jeans ajustados delineando con suavidad los muslos grandes de su dueño.  
—Harry —nombró, él muchacho levantó la mirada al ser llamado— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un picnic, Louis. —Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marcaron y estiró su mano, Louis le entregó la bolsa— Nuestra primera cita.

Las mejillas de Louis se tiñeron de escarlata, para disimularlo llevo su vista hacia los árboles que los rodeaban, estaba en la zona más alejada donde un bosque de quinientas hectáreas estaba a sólo unos metros, aún así los árboles del parque eran abundante.

—Un picnic... y no me avisaste que tendríamos una cita ¿Por qué? —Levantó una ceja cruzado de brazos y puso todo su peso en una sola pierna, Harry desde su punto de vista admiró la posición con diversión porque Louis lucía bastante adorable pese a que sonaba algo molesto.  
—Algo me dijo que si te decía no salías de la casa hasta que el sol saliera al otro día, “Harry espera esta remera no me gusta, la manta que llevas es muy llamativa y fea debemos cambiarla. Harry prefiero que cocinemos filete de brótola a la plancha en vez de sándwich y frutas, también deberías cambiarte de ropa, no es adecuada para el picnic.” Y si me das más minutos sigo. —Harry había colocado las almohadas en el suelo y en el lugar de Louis también mientras hablaba.

—Bueno para ya, quizás en todo tengas razón pero no en cómo estas vestido, me gusta como estas y te queda bien —Se defendió, aun sabiendo que Harry no se equivocaba respecto a su complicada situación al salir de casa para hacer cosas importantes, al principio hacía sufrir a Zayn con situaciones parecidas pero con el tiempo aprendió a ser a si mismo al que moleste aunque algunas veces si salía con los chicos los obligaba a cambiar de atuendo, solo a veces.

Louis, interiormente estaba alegre y dichoso por lo que Harry había planeado para ellos y la sonrisa junto a sus ojos, que formaron unas arrugas pequeñas a su alrededor, revelando la felicidad y el placer de saber que Harry estaba tan interesado en él.

Se sentó unos minutos después, arriba del almohadón color azul ya que Harry estaba usando el verde. Unos niños pasaron por delante de ellos corriendo persiguiendo una pelota que iba en dirección al bosque, volvieron con ella en mano y doblaron detrás de unos arbustos, Louis y Harry los siguieron con las miradas en todo momento.

—Coloque todo por aquí para que nadie nos moleste, no mucho al menos.

—Es un parque, Harry, nos molestaran igual aunque vayamos al bosque—Se rió al ver que la pelota de los niños volvió pero esta vez terminaba al lado de la canasta. Al parecer los dos chicos no quisieron ir a buscarla y mandaron a una niña de unos cinco años.

—Hola  – Empezó hablando despacito – ¿Me la podrían dar la pelota, por favor? Dijeron que no volverán a patearla para aquí.

Harry agarró el balón y se lo entrego con una sonrisa, la niña salió corriendo gritando que ya lo tenía.

—Van a tirarla de nuevo para aquí.

—Lo sé.

—Se la hubieras pinchado.

—Louis no seas malo, ellos solo están jugando.

—Solo bromeaba. No, la verdad no bromeo, que no caiga para mi lado porque se la pincho.

Harry rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, sabia que Louis mentía porque estaba seguro que si los infantes lo invitan a jugar el hombre iría sin discutir a divertirse con ellos pero eso es algo que Louis no admitiría ni siquiera cometiendo la acción. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de la canasta, dos platos blancos de porcelana, un par de cubiertos y servilletas de papel. Louis tomó su plato mientras Harry sacaba los embutidos, un poco de salame, jamón y queso rebanado junto con pan fresco. Dentro de la canasta había frutas como manzana, durazno y pera, también una cabina con hielo, invento de Harry para mantener el vino en su frio exacto. El chocolate junto a los cereales y las mermeladas serían para lo último como postre. 

—Te luciste —dijo, Harry comenzó a cortar el pan con un notable sonrojo que a Louis le pareció tierno. —Quiero quejarme sobre algo.

—Como lo haz hecho desde que llegaste.

—Eso no es cierto. —Le golpeó el hombro la palma de su mano y Harry sólo río un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia el lado contrario de Louis, siguió cortando trozos de pan y Louis tomo una feta de jamón pero Harry fue más rápido y golpeó su mano. —Auch, mala persona.

—Espera que termine de cortar el pan.

Louis arrugó la cara susurrando las palabras de Harry de manera burlona.

—Y como te iba diciendo, estoy algo molesto porque no me avisaste para poder cambiarme de ropa.

—Te vez hermoso así como estas Lou, incluso con ese suéter lila gigante que me compre el mes pasado. Además resalta tus ojos.

Harry coloca las rebanadas de jamón y queso sobre el pan y saca aderezo de la canasta, mientras Louis estiraba con vergüenza la manga del suéter. Estaba vestido con unas Vans negras con medias altas color blancas, llevaba unas bermudas claras de jeans y el suéter lila dos tallas más grande de lo usual, porque no era suyo, era de Harry. Lo vio mientras buscaba los cojines y lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, era suave y tenía un bonito color, además el olor y perfume de Harry estaba impregnado en él, al igual que un buzo negro que le robó hace unas semanas atrás y lo guardo junto a la ropa de invierno para usarlo el próximo año, Harry no lo notaría.

—Me gustó, más su color, además de que me queda bien, sólo que no es apropiado para una cita.

—No estamos en un restaurante Lou, así estás perfecto.

Louis hizo una mueca de desagrado en su boca y Harry pellizco su mejilla sonriéndole.

—Gruñóncito.

—Nubes revoltosas —exclamó Louis con el ceño fruncido y eso hizo que Harry saltara una carcajada muy contagiosa que hizo que Louis ría también. La mano de Harry continuó en su mejilla y a Louis le transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Harry llamó así a Louis debido a un episodio en sus vidas donde encontró a Louis a las tres de la mañana, los días donde sus ojeras por no poder dormir eran tan oscuras que a Louis le daba un aspecto triste y Harry no sabía que hacer por él. Esas noches eran las de té y pasteles, y para mirar la caricatura Ositos Cariñosos. Harry no sabía nada sobre ellos pero Louis al parecer si y le explicó esa vez quienes eran los personajes. Harry no quiso reírse de él pero al parecer era un dibujito que le gustaba, unas semanas después se enteró que la veía con sus hermanas y lo hacia sentir como en casa. Harry lo acompaño muchas veces hasta que la programación cambio y lo sacaron, entonces Louis sólo iba a la cocina por té.

—Tú serías Revoltocito.

—Seguramente si, soy muy revoltoso y torpe alguna veces, en especial en las mañanas y además es verde.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Que Gruñóncito es azul igual que tus ojos y Revoltocito es verde igual que los míos.

—Eso es... —Louis no tuvo palabra, era algo inefable a su parecer, y tampoco lo tuvo para el calor que surgió de él ante los pensamientos de que ambos colores eran parte de su vida y su relación, pero la palabra que surgía de su cabeza en ese instante era: increíble. Era increíble que eso sea cierto y también lo era que Harry tomara esos detalles y los impusiera sobre ellos dos porque a él no se le habría pasado por la cabeza nunca—. No lo había pensado, hasta nuestros almohadones son así...

—Lo sé, los compre apropósito así —Louis no podía creer que Harry había pensado en esos detalles sobre ellos y sonrió con alegría clavando su mirada en la barbilla recta de Harry.

Los sándwiches estaban ya listos y en cada plato, Louis tomó uno para comer con Harry imitándolo.

—Me parece que lo de los colores es muy lindo, me gusta esa idea de verde y azul, además son colores que quedan bien juntos y también lo hacen estando separados, individualidad pero también unión, tienen su propia vida y juntos son aún más vibrantes.

—Igual que nosotros.

Ambos se sintieron alucinantes, tenían la esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos funcionarán y darían de todo de sí para que su relación sea sana, llena de vida y aprendiendo uno de otro descubriendo lo bueno y lo malo de cada uno, y poniendo todo de ellos en cada momento compartido.

Las horas pasaron entre varias risas acompañados de sándwiches, el sonido de los pajaritos cantando hicieron que Harry le enseñara a Louis sobre su profesión, disfrutaron del canto de apareamiento del zorsal. Además unieron sus voces para cantar varios temas de las bandas que tenían en común y Louis se ganó varios elogios de parte de Harry y viceversa. La hora que dejó a Louis sorprendido con felicidad fue cuando Harry sacó la botella de vino blanco junto con frutas, chocante y mermelada que se negaría a comer, lo que no negaría son los cereales.

Louis sintió que su pulso se aceleró al agarrar la botella. Harry mientras sacaba las copas y las sostuvo, admiro como Louis tenía un brillo en su mirada y mordía sus labios presionando con fuerza. Harry se preguntó que estaba pasando por su mente para que se quedara tan quieto pero también eso le dio la oportunidad de admirarlo. El sol iluminaba su rostro, le daba luz a su cabello y más brillo en el haciendo que el color de su barba más clara, su piel lucía más suave y las sombras estilizaban sus facciones resaltando sus pómulos y bajo los rayos del astro solar a Harry le pareció que Louis emanaba una luz propia y le estaba bañando con esplendor su corazón.

—Es un Chenin Blanc, Pinot de la Loire. Estuvo de moda en los años '80 para luego pasar casi al olvido. Este el primer vino que probé en mi vida, un clásico de aquellos años. —Daba vueltas el vino mientras hablaba y después se lo entregó, tomó las copas de la mano de Harry y espero a que Harry abriera la botella—. Mi abuelo me lo dio a probar una navidad, tenía trece años, y desde entonces con él coleccioné vinos pero cuando murió dejé de hacerlo, y me dejó toda su colección. Sólo tengo unos diez en casa, Harry, la caba está en Doncaster.

—Quisiera decir que sabía todo eso pero me temo que fue Zayn el que me dio el vino.

—No importa, ahora lo sabes —dijo con sinceridad, lo importante para Louis era que ahora Harry sabría cosas de él tanto como el de Harry. Ellos con el tiempo sabrían de sus pasados. El ayer, el presente, el hoy. Y esperaban vivir el mañana, proyectaban un futuro juntos.

Harry vertió dentro de las copas un vino amarillo pálido, donde predominan los aromas de fruta blanca y miel, con una particularidad que hace que a Louis le traiga recuerdo de las avellanas que compartía con su amado abuelo. En la boca de ambos es delicado, bien seco. Un vino muy sutil que no pretende robar el protagonismo y acompaña de maravilla.

La sonrisa de ambos no desapareció en ningún momento mientras hablaban y disfrutaban del postre, Harry platicó sobre su infancia, también sobre sus manías y las cosas que le alegraban. Al igual que Louis. El trabajo de ambos y el estudio de Harry, aprendieron un poco más de cada uno y eso les brindaba una felicidad genuina.

—Tengo que admitir que las primeras veces que estuviste desnudo por la casa me asustaba porque lo normal sería que andes en boxer la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no, estabas con tú pene al aire como si nada. Luego me acostumbré, sólo un poco.

—Seguro tenías sueños húmedos conmigo —Louis asintió masticando— Yo también los tenía contigo.

—Aunque ahora que tú pene tiene uso deberías guardarlo.

—¿No quieres que los chicos sigan viendo lo que es tuyo? —preguntó con diversión Harry, moviendo las cejas, insinuándole que sentía celos pero a la vez que Louis estaba teniendo poder sobre él. Sólo un poco.

—No me gustan que te miren demasiado pero así eres tú, no voy a pedir que te vistas si no gustas hacerlo.

—Comenzaré a usar boxers, dulzura, no te preocupes.

—Además no es higiénico que pases tus bolas por todo el sofá.

—Un poco tarde lo dices ya que mis bolas han tocado ese sillón más que tú.

—Pero pronto le ganare al sillón, ya verás.

—Eso es, compite contra un objeto inanimado.

Los dos soltaron carcajadas mientras Louis servía vino en la copa de Harry y en la suya.

El sol caía frente a ellos, el color naranja estaba presente en todas las nubes al igual que algunas partes del cielo. Louis miraba hacia los árboles donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la imagen le pareció muy hermosa, la situación en la que se encontraban era hermosa, magnífica, atractiva, deslumbrante... Le era muy difícil pensar un solo calificativo.

Miró a su lado, a Harry. Y se dio cuenta de que este día había sido uno de los mejores desde hace tiempo, pasó tiempo con alguien que quiere mucho, que amaba. La alegría en el pecho de Louis se debía al maravilloso hombre que se encontraba a su lado y ahora le sonreía.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry y se apoyó en su hombro, los dos se sumieron en un silencio compartido que no era incómodo si no que era más que perfecto para ellos, cuando ya no tenían nada que decir si no de disfrutar el momento que quedaba de ese día, su primera cita.

Ellos se estaban enamorando, aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer, atravesar conflictos, deshacer los miedos, disfrutar los secretos, contentarse con los logros y sobre todo, conocerse y no perder el deseo por el otro. Ellos tienen en claro que todo empezó por el deseo del cuerpo ante el amor, ellos lo viven cómo muchas personas en el mundo, pero harán lo imposible para que su amor fluya como un río, y tenga la fuerza de una catarata. Si su amor se expande por años terminando en un enorme océano, ellos no estarían perdidos, porque se conocerán, porque confiarán y porque ambos representaran fuerza y vitalidad.

Harry tomó el rostro de Louis antes de que el sol desaparezca y lo besó en el momento en que la oscuridad se apodera del parque. Louis corresponde el beso, no hay dientes chocando ni lenguas explorando, sólo es un beso inocente, sólo movimientos de labios, pero es todo lo que necesitan, aún quedan más besos como esos y más sonrisas.

Más, mucho más.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Fue mi primer smut así que ojalá no los haya decepcionado. 
> 
> Le dedico esta historia a Jessica, gracias por confiar en mi para crear este OS y sobre todo por la paciencia que me tuviste. Espero que te haya gustado.
> 
> Agradezco las leídas, los kudos y cometarios.
> 
> Nos leemos en otra de mis historias, saludos, Bel.


End file.
